


full Cycle

by Rash_jaya



Series: Domestic Violence [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: Born into the world where Omega is property to be kidnapped sold enslaved used for entertainment collared and Owned for breeding. The Davis family has 3 children and one an Omega. Alex, Davis friends Mark and Clare Jones 3 children 1Female Alpha Evelynn 2 months younger This story Follow Evelynn and Alex as two navigated the up and down on the road we call life towards their happily ever after.





	1. background

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Victims of Violence](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Victims+of+Violence).



 

I watched my Omega husband sleep, he heads on the corner of her pillow, sleeps on his left side, his right hand tucked under the pillow, he left a hand on 90-degree angle palm down on quilt flat fingers spared thrown over his hip. He was beautiful, his head was saved, something he did for summer these days. I didn't like it, but it something he needed to do. He, not boy that I fell in love with all these years ago but he is the man that I married and somewhere along the line I fell in love the man he had become, Kinky, submissive Omega, my Omega.

He is two months and three days older, born December 20th, 1980, I still remember every time we interacted with each other, the first time I laid my eyes on him was in play group. he was just short of his second birthday it was love at first smile, for me. he was in the ball pit, when I was running around with some friends, when I saw him, he gave me a smile, full blown smile, his parley white teeth and these dimples.

I lost, lost in love right then and there he had me hooked. All he had to do was reel me in and but instead we become fast friends, best friends. slowly unknown to both of us we have forged a bond and over time bonding to each other. He soon started sleeping on my mat with me during nap time and we cuddle up together. So, it was us the world or rest of play group. He took up all of my time, he had my full attention and I was over protective of him to point where I would throw things at anyone who upset him or put their hands on him.

then when I was eight we moved from Los Verges, Virginia to Los Angeles, California, and I thought he lost to me forever, but year half later the Davis family moved to Los Angeles, California too. dispirited be separated for almost eighteen months when we came back together it was as if we never been parted. our friendship and my behavior took off where we left off all those months ago.

However, as we grow older and came into our per puberty, I had some great dreams involving Alex, as the time when on they got more and more interested and even sexual some more steamy than others but never did I verbalize my feelings during our childhood. It not like I did not have any opportunities to tell him, it was more of the fact I that I ignored every opportunity that popped up not because I did not want to be with him but because I was shit scared of being rejected and losing his friendship in the process. In my eyes, it was better to have his friendship than nothing at all.

But when I look back to these missed opportunities I can't help think that maybe, just maybe if I had the courage to take them then maybe just maybe Alex would not have been hurt so badly, by all those who had lied about why they want to be with him, at least, he won't be so broken if only I had the courage to take one of the opportunities that popped up when we were kids.

If ya asked him, he would say it took three decades to find himself, there for he is glad I did say anything back then. but I can't help the way I feel, feel like I am partly responsible for all the pain he had gone through over the years. He everything I dreamed of, everything I wished for, but he different now than he saw then. He does not smile or laugh as much as he uses too, but he also the same as he always been. He still cuddles loves it when we play, still love to fondle my behind, still quite shy and very much submissive.

But he is much more, passive than he used to be when were kids and I just know it has to do with what he went through. He has scars from that period of time he was a prisoner yet he ever been into jail. No, he was kidnapped, held against his will, forced to be a sex slave for an old man and his two honey teenagers.

Alexander Davis is mine now, we married on his 25th birthday, he wears my collar, my ring, he smiles little more now, but still, I miss his dimples and the way his eyes sometimes dance with mischief, he smirks and gives me that lobbied grin. but he, not the carefree boy I fell in love with, I hope with time he would return but the truth is somewhere along the line I fell in love with this Alexander Davis the man he became.


	2. untaken opportunity

I still remember the first opportunity pop up, he made the first move, I remember it like it was yesterday. It was last day for the term for the winter holidays that means that the Davies and Jones families were going to the Bulla, it was one place that our families like to go, no matter if it was winter or summer. Bulla was the place to be all year around. In the winter, you could not beat the snow, the skinning season was always busy at Bulla, but that never stop our families from having fun. This time the Maxwell family would be joining us in the winter wonder land.

With the Maxwell family, there would be nine children that would be been playing in the snow, Janet Maxwell a beautiful solo, caring friendly Beta was not only Best friend with Evelynn Jones but they were also classmates. Alex Davies and Evelynn twin brothers were on the same team in the local cricket club but the twin has a close friendship with Jack Davies, Alex younger brother. Mia Maxwell was classmates to Jack Davies but they never saw eye to eye on anything. James Maxwell was best friend and classmate to Nigel Davies.

Our families would often interact with each other, mostly has social settings in community gathering or birthday celebration, this would be the first holiday that the three families would social together outside of community gathering or birthday celebration. no one knew just how special these holiday season would be to Alex and Evelynn.

It was the first time out on the snow was for Maxwell's kids, Jack was being a pain in the backside, thrown snowballs at everyone at random people but when he put a snowball down my back, it was on, game on. The first ball hit his square on the chest from Alex, second, I got him on his backside when he turned around, cursing him jump high. too close to his manhood for his comfort. Ball three hit him in the face, leaving a nice bruise on his left cheek. around a cheerful "Good hit Janet" was heard.

It was a great day at the snow, speeding down the slopes with friends and the great snowball fight with Jack. it was a fun morning, we were all sitting around in the fire place in the great hall right to warm up, the background music from the lounge could hear. There is a big platter of fish and chip in the middle of the little coffee table, that we all were sharing. I was sitting between Alex and Janet. Lou and Luke were cross from me, Jack was sitting next to Luke. Nigel next to James with Mia next to him. we were sitting in a slimy cycle around the fire place, just talking laughing having fun.

I could feel the heat from Alex body, he was so close, have we have squashed in together the three of us was sitting in what was meant for two. He knees brush against mine it shocked me like electric had jumped between us, it pulls a gasp from both of us and like two magnets our knees repel away from each other. in the back group, a song we all like come on it was Mariah Carey, Hero.

Each of us has our own tease in music, Nigel was more country, the like Faith Hills and Celine, Jack well that heard to say, he was followed not a leader, he would follow my brothers like a little-lost puppy wagging his tail. He was into whatever my brother was into. Like Mariah Carey, Spice Girls, like Lou and even Hip hop and rap like Luke, you know artists like No unity by Nurture, P Diggy, Tu pack and LL Coll J. Janet and Mia was very much into the boy bands like Boyzone, New kids on the block. James was rock and roll; the king was his favorite. Alex that boy is an all-around bite of everything, hip hop, like Bone Thugs and Harmony, RnB like BoyzIImen, TLC, Mariah Carey. even rap like Doctor Dra and Tu pack. As for me, I am very much and RnB girl, but thanks to Alex I got hooked on the Hip Hop, and when coming to rappers, I am a west side all the way like Tu pack. I like few songs from boy bands too, but I would not call a fan of boy bands.

After lunch, we hit lops again, this time slaying, and snowboarding down. it was fun watch Jack land on his ass, the epic battle between stand on the board and fall flat on ya back was one every at to fight at one time or other. Alex and Lou had raced down the loss, it was fun to watch them verve in and out of others on a slope. it was close, a photo finishes both them end up on the backside at bottom of slope, they were laughing rolling around in the snow.

Just as day gave way to nightfall came we were all black and blue in places that you could see, but it had been great fun, we all want another last ride which proved to be fatal for me. take two slay up to the top, we race down. in one was Nigel and Maxwell's kids. on the was Me, Alex, Lou, Luke and Jack in the back. Has the Slay went down it started to pick speed, we were going down the slope so fast that want we hit the brakes I had fell face first into the freshly fall soft white snow. when second slay came to stop it course the soft snow to cover me in it. I could feel a thing, my teeth were chattering, I was shaking so cold down my bone. I then had to sit in the back seat of the car with the heater on in the little sliver Serb, the Davis car. While I was trying to warm up the others were getting a snack, I had my eyes closed, every part of my body hurt.

The car door opened and closed I left the seat next to me move, someone had gotten into the car with me. the scent told me it was Alex, he had sat in the car with me. “You know you don’t have to sit here with me”

I told him only to have him tell me “I am going to do something I most like shouldn’t but it had been something I have a desire for a while now” my eyes fly open, I turned to face him.

He smiles at me that smile that one that shows his dimples, then out of the blue he kissed me after wards he walks out of the car leaves me with my mouth open in surprise. I was 11 years old at the time and that had been my first kiss and of course I was over the moon, inside I was dancing for joy now don’t get me wrong I have had a kiss on the cheek before well every year on my birthday but he has never Kiss me on lip before. Later I found out that he was on pain killers that day. Poor Alec must have had an apologist for half an hour before I kiss him just to shut him up.

That night at indoor BBQ there was a small indoor playground for kids. I was sitting in the swing think about what to say to him about the kiss we had a share. I go into a day dream as I remembered the parting words that were side by both of us.

“May I sit here?” he asked and nodded my head. Not one of us said anything for a good few mins.

I didn’t look at him, I started sewing myself. Swings as always being my favorite thing to do at a park.

“Are you mad, at me?” he asked me. I shake my head, it seems that I have lost my voice for the time been.

“I am umm… sorry” He tells me. I look at him but he his looks ahead without facing me.

“I am mean huh... I not sorry that umm... kissed you, I huh... could never be umm...sorry you know about that” he says, He turns to look at me by now I stop the swing. We were face to face and I nodded my head.

“I am sorry, umm... look I umm... don’t want to lose your friendship huh... but after that away I behaved I understand if you don’t want to be my friend anymore,” he tells me. I stand in front of him and gave him kiss to shut him up.

“Let go for walk,” I say to him and he nodded his head.

“Please don’t say anything until I am done ok,” I ask him and he nodded his head.

“I love you, you have always been there for me and even stood up for me more than I can count. And for that I love you, that and the fact you just been you my best friend.” I take well need a breath.

I say “As my best friend I know I count on to be there for me. But Alec until today I was ignorant as to your feels, I am the first to say that I like that because it was safe” I turn to face him and take his arm which makes him look at me.

“I like that feeling safe because like you, I don’t want to lose your friendship. I was scared of losing your friendship I had not acted on my feeling because I am not ready to take the next step in our friendship.” I look him in the eyes.

“I am 11 years old I am not really for that kind of relationship and at this moment I don’t know when I am ready. I don’t want you to wait for me, I want you to find yourself a girlfriend and be happy. If, however down the road when I am ready for that next step, you are not with anyone and you still have these feels then, by all means, I am happy to take that step with you.” with every word that leaves my lips, my heart breaks a little even if it was true there was small part of me that doesn't want him to find another lover. I wait for him to say something.

He hugs me “we are ok right,” he asked.

I hug him back and say “yeah always” I smile into his neck. this may be the last time I'll be this interment with him for many, many years. we both take a deep breath, taken in each other scents and engraving it into our memories.


	3. Owned

Davies house household, Jo Davies had just arrived home after work she was going through the mail, the boys were sitting around the kitchen table doing their homework. one envelope catches her eyes, it was from New South Wales University, it all looked official, it was address to her middle son Alex Davies. she knew that Alex's teacher from school had recommended him to an early program, per law that would keep Alex in a safe environment along with several other Omega students. 

I remember how excited I was when I got that excellent letter, at the time could wait to get out the town. I just come out of a bad relationship and I just want to get away from it all. Never could I imagine what was waiting for me on New South Wales, at the time when I opened that letter it never crossed my mind to think it was a scam to lower young Omega like himself into sex slave ring.

I was 13, it been two years since Bulla to the today, since the day Evelynn and she decided to be a friend, I remember that so well like it was yesterday. The look conflict in her eyes, I could tell she found against her feels. I know it broke her heart but at the same time, I knew she wasn't ready. Maybe it had to wait for year or two, it would have been a different outcome for us than maybe I would have never been a victim of an unforgettable crime because I would never have expected the offer. But every moment we had together Evelynn and me, these memories were what got be thought dark times. 

I remember saying goodbye to my family and friends, packing up belong get the flight to Sydney. As far as my family was concerned I was being housed by a lecturer a Doctor Michael Myers. He has a website with all right qualification, all right answers to all security questions we asked. what we did not know at the time was that the man we talked to was an imposter, impersonating Doctor Myers.

When I got off the flight, I was mate by a driver with who claim to be a security from the university, he had uniform all. Blond, scruffy, dull blue eyes, 5'4 tall, I was not the only Omega that he picked up, there were two more, one female from Queensland and another male from Perth. We were given a bottle of water, has Sydney was hit with the heat wave and the van Air conditioning was not working. When I left sleepy at the time I put it down to the heat. I never saw anything out of the ordinary, that would course the alarm bell to go off.

When I got up, I can't say I got up it was more like I came around, my head hurt like I been hit with frying pan or something. I couldn't see, there was blindfolded tie over my eyes, I could feel the clod sheet, underneath me it was my only clue to the fact that my clothes had been removed. I was in my underwear. when I tried to get up I release that my hands were bonded above my head, when I reach my finger out I to feel melt bars of the headboard. I straggled against my bonds but they did not give way. I couldn't scream for help, has there was knotted cloth gag in my mouth.

That was then I felt that other present that told me that I was not along, wherever I was there was someone watching me. I remember being scared, I didn't know what they were going to do me, all I knew was that my family didn't have lots of money, so they did not kidnap me for ransom. I could hear few short footstep they came closer and I tried to curl up as small as I could. Whoever it was I could tell it was a man footstep. He did not speak as he slowly came closer and closer.

Then the footstep stopped, I heard a series of clicks, light switch, a bright light on me I could heat from the light. Like the light dentist use or photographer's use. I was so scared, I didn't know where I was and who had kidnapped me. On top of that, I could see or fight back because of the restrains. I could hear something squalling from some kind of equipment all around me. My mind was reel with all these thoughts, I was sure they were going torture and kill me, thinking back that would have been mercy.

I remember my body shaking with fear, overwhelming fear, when the hand was placed on my ankles and leg pulled down, pushed wide open, a deep voice told me to keep them there or that he would tie my legs up too. he sounds old, like in seventy-something years. His hands left ruff, like sandpaper. I left bed move, he settles between my legs. 

I felt dizzy and sick like I was going throw up, but that was not an option with the gag in my mouth. I didn't want to die, not like that, not there with him. then out nowhere I left a warm wave of clime floor through me. I didn't understand it at the time, it scary and crazy and unbelievable, I would smell an alpha scent, not his but a powerful scent that I know so well, it was coming from within me. Like I said it was crazy, I thought I imagined it like it was all in my head. The ruff hand where now smooth, soft, smaller, with long fingernails. Voice a female soft, caring, loving, one I trust with my life Evelynn, it was in the head. It had bet she was in Melbourne not there with me. I was sure I was going crazy.

Evelynn, the voice tells me "Alex, you safe, with me, whatever happens, whatever they do you can always come to me. I keep ya safe, I love you, I'll find you, you just do wherever you have to hold on okay"

I still don't understand what was happening to me or in my mind. All I knew was that I did not want to die, not there with him. Hands rubbed up down my chin lightly, then they rest on my knees for few minutes before they move up higher up my thighs. behind the blindfolded my eyes widen No, no, no my mind screamed. I tried to pull my legs away, but he pushes down pining them down hard. 

A Hush voice "don't move" alpha order, I hated the fact that the Omega in me couldn't fight an Alpha order in that moment my body go completely still.

I could feel the rough hands moving closer and closer to my inner thighs towards the harm of my underwear. my mind screams No, no, no, I gagged, my nostril flares up in anger. my body shaking with fury. I wanted to beat the man with bare hands for touching me, I want to kill him but I could not do a thing to stop what was happen to me. A finger slips under the legging of my underwear and when he ran his finger against my sex I pulled my leg away from him with a muffled scream. He laughed at my reaction. The sound is evil, deep and scary, he smacks his lips together, they sound wet. 

"We live in five, four, three, two, one." a voice said. all I could tell ya was that it was female and young, she sounds India Tamil, I couldn't tell ya an age range because I never saw her. the hands pulled down the underwear and off a muffled scream No leave my lips. my feet were pushed up against my backside, and my knees push out, leave me open and exposed. from the sound, around me, I could work out that I was been auctioned off. the last thing I remember is a shape prick on my side of my neck.

when I was out or sleep I was with Evelynn relieving every moment that she repeatedly brushing against me, my hip, my arms, my back, my hand, small seemingly innocent touches that had taken place over the last two years. But when I was weak it was hell, I was in-house, my blindfolded and gag no longer there, I had screamed for help until my voice was raw, but help never came. My hands were bonded in front of me and something around the neck, I ran my finger over it, it was a dog collar. I was in the room with no winddowns, there was big skylight on the cline, high walls. 

There was a record on repeat, "you are nothing, you exist to serve your master, without ya master you have nothing, your life is no longer yours, it belongs to the master." Tears all free down my face, I cried inside of me, I cried for loss innocents, I cried for my family that I was so convented that I never see again, I cried for me. I watch the daylight turn dark throw the skylight. I was left there in with only the record for the company, for two days with no food or drinks. My stomach rumble, I was dizzy, light head form the lack of food.

The sun was over the skyline day three, the door open, there a man starting there, in hand was a bottle of water and plant, a slice of pizza. He was six feet four in height, gray wavy hair, clear frame fewer glasses, broad shoulders, tone musicals, his had wrinkles around eyes and laughing marks. He had freckles fair sink old man, his scent told me he was an alpha. My Alpha now, my owner, I was his slave to do whatever he pleased, whenever he pleased however he pleased and whenever he pleased. Food and drink were rewarded while he trained my body, my mind to react he wants. my body reacts to his voice, to a look, to a touch, every bean of my body would be trained to please him in every way. I come to know his name has Thompson, he kept me drugged to keep me under his control.

He had custody of his late daughter children, two male Bates, Mark and Sam young teenage boys. He had a relationship with a man who worked at university maned Connor. This Connor, he had to wavy silver hair, glasses, in his sixty, this man had taken interested in me from day one.

The first time that was with Connor was in that room, it tastes like Valium melting on his tongue, bitter and astringent when he sucks Connor off. I don’t know what to think of that, don’t know what to think of anything at all; I only half aware that I was even still awake, my body achingly exhausted from sickness and strong—terribly strong—sedatives. I let my jaw go slack, my head bobbing up and down in Connor’s lap, one stiff, clumsy hand curled around the contortionist’s cock and the other gripping his thigh. I was stretched out across the bed on my belly, the old man’s hands stroking my back through the thin cotton of my nightgown, I couldn’t kneel for this, my legs too unsteady to hold me up. 

The room is spinning pleasantly, every sensation humming through my nerves, easing me farther down into the sweet, hollowed-out sensation that always comes with these medicines. It feels so good, and I give into it willingly, moaning quietly around the cock in his mouth and listening to the little, almost-pained sounds that the man currently stroking his back is choking on. The contortionist is trembling, and the Omega doesn’t know what to think.

my breathing is slow and shallow when Connor pulls me away, easing me upright and kissing me before peeling my nightgown off over my head. I grimace, uncomfortable when the old man reaches for my underwear. I don’t like being touched there, considering that Connor thinks what’s between my thighs makes me a woman. I shake my head, thinks about protesting, but then I am on my back and soft fingers are moving over my sex; I bite my lip and says nothing. 

I look at the moonlight slanting in through the skylight, tinting everything silvery blue and making his master's sliver gray hair glow like a crooked halo as he presses my thighs farther apart and lowers his head. I avert my gaze again, looking at through the see-through blind, seeing the moon and the stars beyond the skylight. The sensations between my legs are pleasant in a way, but they can’t compare to the heady, overwhelming euphoria that the drugs cause; it’s not merely that they’re sedatives, but the fact that they stop the wretched, constant pain that I deal with every day. The absence of pain is better than any kind of pleasure.

I lose himself in twisting thoughts that make no sense, feeling myself floating farther and farther from my body, only vaguely aware of warmth and wetness between my thighs. It’s annoying, not strong enough to really entice me, and I cringes—brought sharply back to the present—when one long, thin, dry finger is shoved unceremoniously into the hole I wish I didn’t have. I bite my lip, reaching down to spread myself with both hands, trying to ease the sudden pain, and Connor takes this as an invitation, licking around the place where his finger has slid in, his digit twisting and crooking sharply, thrusting in and out. It’s nauseating, and I only want to make it bearable. 

I touch myself with the index finger of my left hand, rubbing firm, careless circles over the spot that feels the best, the one part of my sex that doesn’t make my stomach churn. It mitigates the pain, somewhat. I bite my lip harder and keeps my eyes on the skylight. Just stop, I think, but the words never leave my lips; I feel like I don’t have a choice like it’s expected of me. I lie silently beneath the over-eager contortionist, the pleasure I bring myself just enough to eclipse the pain of the unskilled finger working inside of me.

“Is it okay?” I blink, looking at Connor’s hazy figure—my eyes won’t focus, and even if they would, I can’t see due to the drug that I was given—and wondering what he’s asking. Is it okay that he’s stopped? I make a low, indecisive sound, and old man moves as if to lick me again, almost withdrawn finger sliding deeper into him once again. That gets a response.

“Yeah. ‘S okay,” I confirm, hearing the breathy slur of my words and grimacing again. My voice is always too high when I am like this. Connor’s hand withdraws, stroking his beasts and belly and thighs anywhere he can reach; it makes me sick, feeling damp fingers dragging across my skin. 

“You sure?” Connor asks. His voice is shaking. I can’t understand why, and I makes a little sound of discontent, squirming and wishing that I could close my legs. It’s impossible with Connor between them. I am still touching myself, having almost forgotten to stop at this point. I don’t feel any closer to orgasm.

“Yeah. ‘M sure. ‘S okay,” I mumbled, turning my head away. I am really isn’t prepared for what happens next.

“I love you so much,” the contortionist murmurs, like a prayer, touching my face and beasts with trembling hands. I look up at him finally, baffled and uncertain, and then feels my heart stutter to a painful halt as I feel the other man’s cock come to rest at the same hole his finger had so recently occupied. I want to protest, even to beg, but I suddenly can’t find the words, my mouth dry as a bone. I grip the sheets with one hand, the other falling still at the top of my sex.

I close my eyes when Connor pushes into me. It hurts. It hurts. It’s so much worse than I realized it would be, and I feel myself tear. The way the room is spinning doesn’t seem nearly so pleasant now, and he thinks that I am going to be sick. I hold my breath and touches myself again, rougher this time, trying to drown out the gut-wrenching pain and the sensation of sharp, clumsy stabs up into my guts. The old man is whimpering, my pale eyes filled with unmitigated adoration, and I want to scream.

I don’t, though. I don’t make a sound, my hand working mechanically between my legs, my eyes everywhere but on the man currently inside of me. Connor’s hips snap forward in rapid, painful movements that leave me breathless, and once O has to reach down to guide the old man back into the right hole when I feel his Alpha cock nudging against my other entrance, farther back. I feel disgusting, doing that, but it’s better than letting Connor fumble around on his own. 

I know when the contortionist finishes; he makes a sound like a sob and goes abruptly still, little tremors wracking his body. But alpha is being a virgin too, before this; he doesn’t go soft quickly, and he tries—slowly and roughly—to keep thrusting into me. I feel my gorge rise and has to swallow rapidly several times as Ii realizes Connor wants me to get off, too. I touch myself more vigorously, and he comes a few seconds later. It’s a painful spasm more than anything else, muscles clenching tightly around the intruding member inside of me, and I immediately pull my hands away from myself to push lightly on Connor’s shoulders. The drugs are still in my system, but I can already feel a panic attack threatening, my heart and lungs caught in a painful vie and my breath coming in unsteady gasps.

“…need t’go t’the bathroom,” I mutter, finally, and Connor rolls off me readily enough. I turn over and swings my legs over the edge of the bed, lurching awkwardly to my feet. I stagger, catches myself on the doorframe, then scrabbles at the lock until I get it open; from there, it’s only a few short, painful steps to the bathroom. The world whirls and tilts around me, my head feeling far too light and my stomach fluttering in a way that makes me feel like I can’t breathe.

Once inside, my knees buckle and I already blurry vision darkens at the edges; I drop in slow motion to my knees in front of the toilet, crumpling like a marionette finally being set down by a puppeteer, left to twist and dangle and collapse without support. Panic makes me gasp and gags, my hands going white-knuckled on the plastic seat as I squeeze My eyes shut. I feel like I am dying as if my lungs won’t expand to let air in, and it leaves me dizzy and sicker than before. I retch, bending forward involuntarily and nearly cracking my head on the edge of the toilet bowl; my stomach is mostly empty, thankfully, and all that comes up is spit and a little bile.

I stagger upright after a second, all but falling against the sink and turning the water on, rinsing my mouth and dashing icy water into my face. It does nothing but leaves me shivering, and I am clinging to the porcelain for support as I shove cold, wet fingers between my thighs, digging into myself, wishing I could rip out all the parts that Connor touched. My fingers come away smeared with blood, and I aches so badly that I don’t know how I'll walk tomorrow when the drugs aren’t in my system, keeping the worst of the pain at bay. I can’t stop clawing at myself for a long moment, though, knowing that Connor came inside of me, that there’s a chance I’ll end up carrying a child I don’t want and could never find the words to explain. 

I want to bathe properly, to scrub myself with scalding water until I feel clean again, but my owner is in the next room. I can’t tell them, of course, can’t let them find out. It’s disgusting, it’s dirty, and I have to hide it. I wash between my legs with a washcloth soaked in freezing water, and the cold does a little to deaden the pain. I leave it draped over the edge of the sink when I leave the bathroom; I wish I could simply hide there all night, but I know that I can’t. I stagger like a drunk down the hall, limping already because of the awful, violent ache between my legs. Connor doesn’t notice any of this when I enter the room, lifting his head to smile at me.

“Hey, beautiful,” he says, holding one arm up welcomingly. I want to leave, to go be sick again, but I settle for pulling my nightgown and underwear back on with trembling hands and creeping into bed to lie with my head on Connor’s chest.

My guts twist themselves into knots, and the awful, almost painful flutter in his chest that signifies a panic attack intensifies. “I love you so much,” the old man adds, kissing the top of my head, his fingers carding through the shivering my hair. 

“I love you, beautiful,” the old man assures me, smiling beatifically down at me before leaving the room. I say nothing, simply huddling in on myself and sliding a pillow between my knees to keep my thighs from pressing too hard together, trying not to irritate the swollen, bloody, aching flesh between my legs. I lay awake, trembling until the dregs of the drugs still swirling through my system and exhaustion finally get the better of me. I smile calmly the next morning, makes bread-and-butter pudding for everyone to eat at breakfast, and really doesn’t say a word. I press the soft inside of his wrist against the metal rack of an oven heated to four hundred degrees and don’t make a sound except for a little, unsteady gasp. I peel the suddenly dead skin of the new blister off, leaving a raw, perfect circle of raw flesh exposed, then shows his arm to Connor.

Look. You hurt me. “I hurt myself,” I murmur, and Connor fusses and coos over me, cleaning the wound and dressing it properly, the injury hidden beneath layers of white bandages—too much for such a little thing, I think, but I say nothing—and I pays it no further mind. It doesn’t hurt, amazingly. It’s nothing compared to the agony between my legs, and the constant, gnawing panic that’s chewing away at my heart and digging sharp little claws into my lungs. I say nothing about that injury, though, and explains that I apparent melancholy is only because my arm hurts.

It really is a good excuse. I return to my ordinary behavior as the burn heals and they all return home, suffering through touches and kisses and affection from someone who now makes my stomach churn; it’s almost a year before the relationship ends. Connor is so wounded, can’t understand why this is happening, he was being transferred to Queensland and I watch through tear-filled eyes as the world crumbles around the Connor. It’s only to myself that I admit they’re tears of relief.

               


	4. Playing

your Omega arrived drugged unconscious, he been out for two hours now, still showed no real sign of been fully aware of what happening or where he is. you send your sons to check up on him every half hour and ten minutes ago your youngest tell ya he weak but viable to move. five minutes ago, you had gone in and stripped and chained up to a sim conscious Omega into the breeding position.

your sons and the old man who had been the kid's nanny are all the room and you groan stroking your cock. Your beautiful new slave lays before you stretched out over an old mattress leaving him exposed and open.

You bought him recently from an online slave auction; a young human male omega, brimming with pheromones and fertility. He’ll make an amazing addition to your breeders. You’ve lately gotten bored of your slaves, your late wife Beta sons, that’s why you went out to buy a new one and this one does not disappoint. He’s still a fresh, untouched human, unable to bare your offspring yet. Until you’ve wakened his body he’ll be incubating a variety of eggs, like now.

The Omega's limbs are pulled wide apart, showing off his pale unmarred skin. Thick chins grip his limbs tightly, holding him in place as it the oldsters of your wife sons fucks him. His holes are being brutally abused and you love it. A nice thick cock fucks his mouth all the way to down his throat. Your omega is forced to tilt his head back, straightening out his neck to allow the cock that savagely rapes his mouth. It moves fast and hard leaving the omega choking and gasping for air as it pounds his innards. You love the way you see his small, tight stomach bulge out as he gags with each slam.

your younger son fills Omega ass, each taking two slim appendages. Each cock moves at a different pace, thrusting in him out of sync. It leaves him panting and sobbing. His small body jerks and bobs with the movements of the thought life like vibrating dildos abusing his pussy. The omega arches off the bed, pulling at the chins weakly. You watch as your sons speed up, now slamming ferociously hard into the Omega. He screams high and needy as he cums, his little cockly spilling a long string of his seed along his stomach. You smirk, he’s a squirter too.

Your omega is breathless, his eyes screwed shut as his body is violated. Every inch of his body being touched and teased, so thoroughly fucked that leaves his powerless and moaning greedily. Delicious moans and mewls leave his stretched lips, filling the cell along the wet sounds of son raping his wet orifices.

You watch with wide eyes and a smirk as the omega is quickly brought to climax again. His body twists and turns, trembling from overstimulation. You’ve lost count how many times he’s cums now but it doesn’t matter. You know he’s slowly reaching his max before he loses consciousness.

With your free hand, you snap your fingers and your son responds. Picks up the pace, every pound into him in unison. His lips are stretched and expands as they thrust in, slamming deep inside him. Your omega is screaming, his eyes are wide and body tense as he struggles feebly.

Thin tendrils wrap around his nipples, squeezing them tightly and pulling harshly. His back arches beautifully. You groan deep in your throat as you come, spilling your thick load into your hand. You carelessly wipe your hand on your clothes, unable to take your eyes off your slave being raped.

The cock all slam in the slave at once, jerking once before releasing its come into the Omega's awaiting body. His eyes spring open wide and he shrieks. You watch delightfully as come fills his small body, you can see his is struggle to swallow the load. His skin stretches taut as his body is forced to take in all that come. It gushes from his ass, splashing on the floor.

The omega wheezes loudly, choking and coughing as while the cock was still stuffed in his mouth. The excess spills out, coating his esophagus and mouth. His body jerks as he coughs, attempting to expel the cock from his throat. His eyes slip shut, a weak moan leaving his lips. You watch him swallow around the cock occupying this throat. The stream of come steadily levels off before the cock begins moving again. Softly rocking into the Omega's spent body. This is what you’ve been waiting for.

Both the son pulls out and are quickly replaced with larger and thicker ones. The slave whines softly as his body is forced to take the large appendages. They nestle deep into his body, pressed up against his womb, sitting deep in his intestines, his stomach ached. The two men had been work for you for thirty years, they had been taking care of the house and the boys over the years.

Your omega lets out a startled noise and he struggles. He gasps and hisses as his holes stretch to accommodate fully grown cocks. It amazes you to see his throat bulge has the old man fuck down the wet passage. You don’t care how many times the old man cums in your omega, you’ll watch to see how much he can take.

More and more precum spill from his pussy with the growing amount of cum filling him. You can only imagine what his insides look like right now. His soft inner organs are bruised, forced to the stretch again and again. You unconsciously let out a deep purr as you watch your omega your thin big cock. It pleases you greatly to see the slave’s body easily accepting so your cock into his pussy. He will make an excellent breeder for you eventually.

The omega moans louder, each whine and mewl echoing in your ears. His chests heave as the attempts to breathe and you see his eyes slowly rolling back. You can tell he’s reaching his limit. Snapping your fingers again, the old man stopped his movement. The old man lets out a thick shot of liquid before pulling out. When you follow the old man, you fill the young boy with your seed and you keep your omega plugged up, keeping all the cum inside.

Your eyes take in your spent omega, laying limp and spread out on the worn mattress. He lays open-mouthed and eyes half-lidded. Thick cum is smeared across his face and neck, dripping down to his collar. This groin is a mess of cum and slick. You can see his muscles twitch, attempting to close up and tighten. His pussy is red and swollen, slick; it’s nice and spread open. This omega will certainly satisfy your needs. 


	5. Services of master's family

Alex was sat down in the garden, smiling as the breeze hit his face and smelling the pollen and freshly cut meadows behind the house. He usually spent his free time here, watching the gardener. He loved escaping the tiresome day of chasing after the Master and avoiding boys who tended to leer, he loved to sit down for at least a moment to relish and bathe in the warm glow of the sun. He had only been here a year, enslaved by the Thomson to be his sex. Slave.

Considering, Alex's family had had no idea where he was or how to recover him. He did not see much to do but to take whatever was given to him, apart from his tall physique, he hadn't got much muscle. Especially as Alex seemed to have been surrounded by horny bags, not knowing why or how he had gotten there made him wonder why him? But, amongst other stupid mistakes, he had made over the year Alex was sure he had made a life, he was wrong. And now he had to deal with the consequence. That was not to say that he didn't struggle, it was just to say that after the days of torture he had to endure after trying to escape only once he is not ready to settle for this life.

"Alex." The gardener said, stopping Alex from his thoughts he turned his head and looked over at him. "The two Boys’ will be here soon, I would pretend like I'm doing what I'm meant to be doing if I was you. The second eldest, he is not the kindest soul." Alex narrowed his eyes, he had heard about these Boys' before, from small talk with Connor. There were two, the eldest, Sam and the youngest Sam. Both were Bates. There was another an Alpha, the Master, the one Alex was a personal servant to, The family, itself, was alright but there were many rumors of how the youngest brother was known to be quite a brute and how the household was lucky he was not the Alpha. Alex had never seen the brother without Master around, as when he was brought here.

"Thank you, Hitoshi." Alex stood himself up and bowed slightly before scampering off into the Palace, he quickly ran through the long corridors and halted himself once he had reached the Master' door. He knocked on it twice, to see if she was there and received a small "come in". Once he entered he sighed at the sight, Ayaka was sitting at her dressing table, a broken necklace in her hands and she was crying quietly. Alex would have laughed at her, if he wouldn't be doing the same thing if he had such a necklace, and if she wasn't the Master’s sister. He looked at her scrunched up face and examined how red her eyes were, she looked like a child even though she was only a couple years younger than him. "Ayaka-hime. You mustn't look too upset, it's fine, it was just one necklace."

"One necklace?" She shrieked, she slammed the pieces down on the table and Alex swallowed. "This was the most important necklace I have ever owned. My brother gave it to me!" Yet you never wear it. Alex thought, he pouted and bravely decided to stand closer to her. He was taller than her, but only just, and she never liked to look up, so he would always find himself either hunching a bit or keeping his gaze fixed on the ground. Usually the former, he wasn't that undignified yet.

"Ayaka-hime, your brother will be back soon, I'm sure he will have got you a new one." Ayaka seems to brighten at this, she wiped her tears away angrily and moved closer to Alex. Just like a child.

"Hmm, I guess your right. He will still be angry that I broke it, though. What shall I do?" There was knock on the door which interrupted Ayaka, who soothed her hair down and calmly stated that the person could come in.

"What are you crying about now, Ayaka. Stop being so pathetic and hurry up and get ready." Alex turned and saw the Kazumi a maid standing by the door; she turned to face and him and eyed him carefully. He looked down after a few seconds, remembering when she had backhanded him for examining her, she laughed and Alex fought the urge to run at her right then. "Aren't you meant to be helping her to get ready?" She sneered and Alex jumped slightly, he nodded frantically before quickly reaching into Ayaka's closet and picking a nice outfit for her to wear, he placed it neatly on the bed.

"Your clothes for the day, Ayaka-hime."

"Oh, that's nice. Did Tommy buy that for me?" Alex nodded at the same time that the other Master grunted in agreement. "Leave, Kazumi, I'm going to get changed." Kazumi nodded and left the room, she shut the door behind her, harder then she should have.

"You always get so tense when she enters the room." Ayaka giggled, she bumped his chest and shook her head. "You should be careful though, the last time that she took an omega in her room, he couldn't walk for days, she always did have a thing for brunettes..."

Alex stuttered, "I don't like her!" He shouted before realizing what he had said, he widened his eyes and glanced over at Ayaka who had stopped pulling her dress over herself. "I mean, Kazumi-hime is, handsome and a good Master, but I don't want to...sleep with her."

Ayaka stayed still for a moment before moving once more. "That's fair enough, no one's going to force you." She said airily and Alex cringed.

She really didn't know her brother and his boys at all, did she? "Don't worry anyway, I think he was blonde. Oh, I don't know, I can't remember, she hasn't bed anyone in a while."

Alex had nothing to say so he settled with just a nod; he fiddled with the hem of his skirt. It was customary for the omegas here to wear a simple dress, and because of the second Boy, the dress was extremely short. It made it unbearable in the winter, and for someone like, Alex who tan fast before the burn, it wasn't too enjoyable in the summer either. Before long, Ayaka seemed ready enough to leave the room, of course, Alex left with her. As soon as they walked outside, a small crowd parted to let them through and Alex could see that the Boys were already here. As they stepped off the carriage, one by one, Alex could see that both the Boys, were same what attractive. They were slightly tanned, tall and dark-haired, with either lazy smiles that were stuck on their face or a scowl that made them look intimidating. As they all cuddled together, you could see the resemblance quite clearly on the two brothers and it took a while for Alex to point out the significant brute. The one Kazumi had hugged first. The kid she was closest too.

Throughout the whole scene and the announcing of a feast in the evening, in honor of the Boys return, Alex tried his best to avoid the Boys. He inched slowly towards Ayaka's room until he was just waiting by her door, hoping that she wasn't close to any of boys and that they didn't visit her room often. Hoping he would go unnoticed. He stood extremely still, not wanting any attention directed at him and he kept his gaze downwards in case the boys got the wrong idea. At least twenty or so minutes later, the crowd started to slowly disperse, servants having to do work, not wanting to get caught doing extra chores and Boys' growing tired of telling stories of far the traveling. Alex was left with the view of the royal siblings mingling about in the gardens, they shared a few hugs and kisses before Ayaka, much to Alex's relief, started to wander back into her room, he kept his eyes down after spotting her walking towards him and so he didn't realise that one of the boys had followed her.

"Hello, hello?" A deep voice made Alex grimace, knowing the question was about him before he could look up and glower at the man himself, a hand on his chin brought his head up, unwillingly. The Boys was tall, very tall and from up close, his Beta musk and muscular arms, Alex could tell that he was strong.

"He's my maid for my say, and he should be helping me get ready," Ayaka said sternly, Alex was grateful for her tone but it did not seem to faze the Boy. "Sam, please, the feast is soon." She added, but she also took a step back, not wanting to anger her brother. A hand started to trail itself up from Alex's bare knee and thigh up until Sam could cup his ass; he winced at the touch and tried to push Sam away only to be brought closer to him. The Boy sniffed at his neck and smiled against it, placing a kiss there and tightening his hand around Alex's arms. Alex looked behind the Beta to see that the other sibling had left, maybe not realizing what had happened or had run away from his brother, he also realized that Ayaka had turned away, not wanting to watch. He glared at her for her lack of effort in helping him out the situation and tried to struggle once more, knowing he had to help himself.

"Quite playful, huh? God, you smell good, and you're not even in your heat." The Boy growled lowly, he brought Alex closer to him making Alex turn his head away in distaste. "You will meet me in my room tonight or I will make you regret it." The threat was clear and Alex nodded slowly, Sam finally lets go of his grasp then and Alex pulled his skirt down. "I'll see you soon, beautiful." He clicked his tongue and Alex turned his head away and as he watched the Boy's shadow saunter away from him. He then turned his burning gaze towards Ayaka who was now facing him, a scowl on her face and a hand on her hip.

After a long moment she huffed and strolled inside her room, dragging Alex in with her, he stumbled slightly at her fast pace and gasped when she threw him on her bed. He bounced slightly and had to place his hands on either side of himself to stop himself from falling off the other end. Was she angry with him?

"Now I'm going to have to get ready very quickly, he never can control himself could he?" Alex tried his best not to glare, he really did, but he couldn't help it. She had stood there and watched him get molested by her own brother’s son and let it be because he couldn't control himself? She turned around and seemed to notice his glare before he could stop himself. "I am sorry, you did not need that. If I could have I would have stopped it. I would even try and convince him not to bed with you tonight." She let this sit with him for a while; he nodded his head slowly as if in understanding, before watching her put a finger to her chin. "You are...not a virgin, right?"

Alex felt his stomach tense and his eyes sharpen their intensity towards her and he stood up taller, abruptly, surprising Ayaka. "No, I am not, but I still do not want to sleep with him, fact, any of perverted siblings so if you could just-" Alex was stopped by a harsh sting to his cheek and he quickly caressed it whilst looking down at Ayaka.

"Watch your tone." She hissed, "they are the members of my family you ungrateful brat." With this comment she grabbed some of Alex's black locks and pulled him down, he yelped in pain and tried to pry her hands off. She was surprisingly strong. Alex looked up to see her eyes and saw a fury that he had never seen her before. She must love the boys.

"Ayaka-hime." He started but before he could finish his sentence she had pulled off of him and walked to the other side of the room, she turned her back against him and he knew that meant he should keep his mouth shut. He stood up shakily and walked over to her wardrobe, where he selected a large red ball gown which included many folds and creases, he knew it would suit the ceremony and the hair as later he would plait it and tie it in a small bun at the side of her head to show off the long ruby earrings and small matching necklace. After he was finished with the last touches he nodded his head, not wanting to speak and looked intently as Ayaka examined herself in the mirror, she smiled at the sight. Before they left the room she handed Alex a small bracelet, it was gold and it hugged Alex's wrist in a comfortable manner.

"To show you are my maid." She spoke softly and Alex allowed himself to feel relieved at this sign of forgiveness. They reached the banquet a bit later than the Master but just in time for the announcing of the Boys entrance. Alex noticed how all the people sitting there were lords, ladies, allies or their personal servants. Nothing but the best for the two Boys' of Wales. As Sam walked in, side by side with the brother, he shot Alex a grin who relayed it with a look of disgust.

"Ayaka-hime," Alex whispered and much to his gratitude she looked up at him, he was standing behind her as she sat down at the table in front of the crowd. The Boys' one by one took a seat either next to her or the other side, where one sit was left empty. "What are your boy's names? I am new here so..." He trailed off, not knowing how to phrase his sentence.

"The eldest, Mark, the next Sam-" She was interrupted by a cough from her father and she turned her attention towards him after a few nods and hints he finally stood up and addressed the crowd in front of himself.

"I thank you all for joining me my sister and my children here today, and I am glad to inform you that, yes, the negotiations did go well. And that, yes, thanks to Mark, we now have a strong army with powerful ally!" With this the crowd roared with praises and cries of happiness, the people who sat merely clapping were the family and a few of the Lords.

"We share a feast to celebrate this and the return of the boys!" Both of them stood up systematically and bowed politely to the crowd, exchanging smiles and winks and then sitting down slowly. Almost like a show. As they all took their seats, Alex and a few other servants, walked down from the high table and moved to sit by other servants. A few were made to stay up there to pour wine and such.

After at least an hour, Alex was called to the high table to help with the rushing servants and lighten the load by helping pour wine for the Lords and family members. Alex sighed but walked up, a wine jug in one hand and a towel raking on another arm. When he reached the Master raised an arm, he poured wine into his glass and moved aside and let the man eat his food. After another five minutes, he repeated the action, the more he did this the more likely the master was to get drunk and so he quickly shuffled away and let Ayaka sort her brother out. Alex, looking at him and noticing how no one was paying attention to him, turned his body around and was about to make off when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around quickly to try and attack his oppressor quietly but as soon as he turned around he was met with Sam's grin.

"Ah, we keep bumping into each other, huh?'

"Or maybe you just ordered for him to be put here." Another voice said, Sam scowled and turned around to look at his brother. "Look, there are plenty of pretty omegas waiting to be bed by you, leave the servant alone."

"This is not your business, leave out of it.' Sam snapped before turning back to look at Alex, 'anyway, as I was saying. I don't think I can wait for later-'

"It's just an hour." Alex interrupted, "then while I sort Ayaka-hime out, but, you can wait that long, can't you?" Sam's brother choked on his drink and started to chuckle loudly and Sam's cheeks tinged a bright red, he brought a hand down on Alex's upper thigh, making Alex jump in his dress and Sam's scowl deepened.

"You will pay for your attitude, whore." Sam turned Alex around and pushed him away, "I will see you soon." He smiled again and Alex cringed at the way his eyes seemed to loom over him, even as he walked off.

Sorting Ayaka out was easy; he quickly undressed her and wiped her make up off, with small towels, before undoing all of her hair. When she requested for a bath, he cleaned the bathtub from old dirt and poured hot and cold water in to have the perfect temperature for her. As she stepped inside it and asked him to wash her, he hesitated but grabbed a small sponge. She grabbed his arm before he could start to wash her and she turned around, a bit of water splashing on himself and smiled at him.

"Go get someone else to do this, I don't want to be the reasoning of my brother punishing you." Alex was startled at this, he had thought that she would make him take his time to make sure that he was punished by her brother, that maybe she'd be crueler.

"Thank you Ayaka-hime!" He shouted as he ran off. As he opened the door he fell onto Sugawara and stopped himself from walking further. "Ayaka needs to be washed, and she sent for you to do it."

"Why me?" Suga asked but as he looked up he saw that Alex was already far away from him, he shook his head with a smile and walked into the room. "Ayaka-hime, I'm here to wash you?"

''Yes, come inside Sugawara. And take your time too." Suga nodded and shut the door behind him whilst rolling his eyes, unnoticed.

Alex stopped running halfway through the corridor, not wanting the Boys to have the satisfaction of seeing him out of breath and knowing that he rushed to get here. Once he made it to the door he knocked loudly. The guards around him glanced down at him, smirks stuck to their smug faces. A booming "Come In," was heard and Alex took that as his cue to open the door and walk inside the room, inside Sam was sitting on his bed, just a small silk robe covering himself.

"Ahh, beautiful, you are finally here." Alex narrowed his eyes and decided not to speak just yet. "I've been waiting all day for this." He gestured for Alex to come closer and Alex, not wanting to get punished further, did as he said. "Make me a bath, it's in the other room, quite a big one. Bigger than Ayaka's anyway." Alex frowned, confused, but nodded and walked inside the other room connected to this one, as he walked inside he paused to take in the room. The room itself was either just a huge bathtub, or steps leading into the bath, and the room was extremely big. Alex gasped a little and as he walked in, he noticed the bath was already filled.

"The servants fill it every morning and I bathe in it every night," Sam explained as he walked inside the room, he draped an arm over Alex who shuddered at the contact. "Ring this bell and they'll do something, I can't remember what, to turn the heating on. Well, to heat the water at least." Sam rang the bell, there was one place behind Alex and he could see another opposite them, he watched as Sam took his robe off completely and sat inside the water, he turned over and smirked at Alex.

"Strip, or else." Alex nodded slowly and began to pull his dress up over his head and watched how Sam examined him whilst licking his dry lips. After a while, Sam stepped out of the water and brought him back with him. "You are splendid," Sam growled, he nipped at Alex's jaw and then trailed small bites down to Alex's chest. Without warning, Sam pushed Alex inside the bath and laughed as Alex spluttered in surprise. Alex brought himself up and sat at one of the inside bath edges so that he was still in the water, not wanting to anger Sam.

"Now let me make something clear. You do not talk to me in any rude manner." Sam said as he stepped inside the bath and seated himself next to Alex, "You service me. You let me fuck you whenever I want, how I want. Nothing is about you. You are mine." Sam then lifted Alex slightly out of the water and placed him on his lap. Alex let him, for now. He did not know what Sam was like, and from stories that he was told, getting on his wrong side meant not just death for you but for at least a hundred other servants and not without harsh and brutal torture first. "You will obey my every wish and be whatever I want you to be. Oh, and you will call me master, nothing else. Do you understand?"

After silence, Alex realized that Sam wanted him to speak or nod in affirmative and so he managed a shaky "yes master". Sam smiled at this and, again, decided to shove Alex back in the water but this time when he brought Alex up, Alex was forced to face Sam's cock, already hard and prominent.

"Suck it, whore. And moan about it like I know you want to." As Alex got ready to brace himself, Sam grew impatient and shoved half of his length into Alex's mouth who gagged at the contact. "Mind the teeth and swallow."

Alex rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Before he could get used to it, Sam trusted the rest of his impressive girth down his open throat and turned them both around so that he was on top of Alex, his dick still in Alex's mouth. After a moment he pulled out till the head was just at Alex's mouth and then thrust deeper inside. After a few unforgiving thrusts, and many of Alex's tears being shed, Sam stopped with just the head of his dick back again in Alex's mouth. Alex did not know what to do so licked around the head and closing his mouth around it, hoping to quickly make Sam cum.

Sam took this well and threw his head back as he groaned, but soon enough he shoved his length down Alex's throat once more. Alex choked on it and he could feel hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried so hard to control his breathing.

"Take it, take it, take it you dumb fuck!" Sam growled and he trusted again and again down Alex's mouth. "This is all your good for, giving me attitude you stupid whore. You better moan and take it." Alex could feel the thrusts going deeper and faster and came to the conclusion that Sam was close. He quickly lifted a hand and started to massage his balls, prompting it to make it quicker.

After two minutes, more or less, hot cum was spilling down Alex's throat and Sam decided to pull out to make some of his load land on Alex's cheek and lips. Painting him with his seed and as Alex slowly opened his eyes he could see Sam's menacing smile.

"You loved that didn't you?" He spat; he hoisted Alex up and turned him around on his stomach. "Well lucky for you, I'm not done yet."

The corridor for at least half the night was filled with groans and cries, the guards either smiling down at themselves or glancing towards one another in clear discomfort. Only one person walked through it towards the kitchens and that was the Older Boy. His expression blank and his walk heavy, once he reached the kitchen he prepared a plate full of food and quickly walked towards the servant’s rooms. He waited until he could hear a person walking towards him, he stood up and watched how the Omega whimpered with each step and how he limped pathetically while walking. When the Omega noticed him he stopped his walk and looked away. "I have already serviced one Boys, I do not wish to-"

"I don't wish for you to service me.' The Boys said, he showed the Omega the food in his hands and he saw how the Omega narrowed his eyes. 'Please, let me inside. I will not touch you. I am nothing like my brother.' The Boys pleaded, the Omega walked towards him and opened the room. The Boys noticed that he did not share the room with anyone else, the perks of being a maid of Master’s sister.

"Come in then.' The Omega said after a while, his tone hard but the Boys did not mind. 'It's not like I had a choice anyway.' The Omega muttered as he closed the door behind them. 'Thank you, for the food.'

"I am sorry, for what my brother is like. I will try to find a way to make him stop but until then I will do my best to help you." Alex eyed the boys, his hair was messy and his eyes small and sharp but the smile on his face was genuine and he had not done anything to harm Alex, yet. But still to have one brother abuse you in many graphic ways and then another brother to treat you with kindness didn't sit well with Alex. They were related. They must have many similarities.

"Thank you." Is all he said and the Boys took this as a good sign. "And like I said before, thank you for the food." The Boys stood up and bowed at Alex awkwardly who widened his eyes at the gesture. "What is your name?" The Boys asked while he was at the door.

"Alex Davis," Alex answered honestly, he picked up a bit of the meat and placed it into his mouth gently. The Boys stood there awkwardly for a moment and Alex sighed. "What's yours?"

"MARK SMITH. I well found way to get you back to your family again, I know they are still looking for you, stay alive for them okay"

"why would you want to help me?" Alex asked.

"Mark said "because you were meant for me, but my heart belongs to someone else just has your dose"

Alex didn't reply, he didn't even look the boy in the eye, he just completely shut down, went still, his eyes were down on the floor, he missed his best friend, the Alpha his heart belongs too, Miss Jones.


	6. Dreaming of you

dream a little dream of him and you may find him, it's was the last thing the Gipsy lady said to me, as I talk way from the ten at circus last night. It was weird I never really believe in that kind thing. but last night dream completely had me rattled, confused and scared, not me but my best friend who been missing for months now. He wants to NSW for extra studies and the University informed his family that he never arrived.

last night dream was of faceless, bleary figure of a man, he was average height, 5,8 silver wavy hair, and glass. somehow I feel as if I seen him before somewhere but I can not quite make out his face, or place where may have seen him.

this old man has eyes for Alex, my Alex, well I wish he was mine, but that was not the case, not yet. and now it looks it never will be. Life is not far, but this one was my doing I had opportunity to be with him two years ago and I turned him down.

"One more day. Just one more day and you will be mine." Connor whispers to himself. He was sitting on his bed in his dimly lit room, looking at a picture of Alex Davis. He had taken the picture without his consent. Connor didn't know when this little obsession started, but he did know that he always loved watching Alex, even as a young child. He was, well still is, so little and so vulnerable, like when he gets so shy he start to mumble and it just makes him look so adorable. Connor couldn't help the innocent smile that forms on his face, but that innocent smile quickly turns into a psychotic one.

Consent. Is that even a real thing? Do you really need it when the person you love is going to love you back one day? Of course not. Connor has already done things to Alex that Alex hasn't agreed on. Then again he didn't exactly disagree with him neither. No, Connor didn't need Alex's consent. Alex was his and his alone, he just didn't know it yet.

Connor has given Alex a lot of things over the years. He made sure that no one ever bullies him. He gives him gifts every valentines day and birthday. A small thing that seems to go unnoticed by all others. Of course, he would never write to Alex, it was secretly placed in his school bag because Alex wasn't ready to be his. The most important thing he ever gave Alex and what was also the most important thing Alex ever gave him was their virginity.

Connor started to become hard as he remembers the first time they did it. The way he had to wait outside house in the middle of the night until he saw Alex's master Mr. Thomson and his son leave for clubs.

He had been watching Alex and household for some time now, so he knew their timetable pretty well. A couple of minutes after Alex's master and his boy's leaves, he slowly made his way to the front door and let himself in. He knew Alex was asleep by now because like he said before, he has been watching them. He slowly and silently made his way up the stairs and to Alex's bedroom. When he entered Alex's room, he froze on the spot. There in front of him was his beautiful angel fast asleep.

He needed to take a deep breath because he was losing his self-control. When he regained his control, he carefully climbs on top of Alex so he wouldn't wake him and pulled out a rag and a small bottle of Chloroform from his black hooded pocket. He put a good amount of Chloroform on the rag and hold it against Alex's nose. Alex didn't move a muscle and Connor was so happy that Alex was being so obedience for him. He held onto the rag for a good five minutes till he was satisfied that Alex wasn't going to wake up.

Connor had to stop his train of thought for a minute so he could get his damn jeans and boxer briefs off and get some lube from his bedside table. He slowly unleashes his semi-hard cock to the cold air and began putting lube on his hand. He moves his lubricated hand to his cock and slowly starts to stroke it while going back to his thoughts of his Alex.

Connor stripped himself naked first before he started to do the same to Alex. Every time Connor remove a layer of clothing, he would lick and kiss around that area. He started with Alex's top and when all the way down to his socks. God, he wishes he could bite him, give the boy little love bites all over his body. He wanted to show people that Alex Davis belongs to him, but he couldn't. He can't leave any traces that he was there or things might become messy. All though he wouldn't mind that. Connor let out a dark chuckle which turned into a small moan after doing a hard stroke.

He still remembers the taste of Alex's cock in his mouth. Normally the thought of giving a guy a blowjob would disgust him, but for Alex, well he would do anything. Besides seeing Alex's flushed face and little moans just made him so, so, so crazy. It wasn't long before Alex came in Connor's mouth and Connor swallows every last drop. He slowly moves upward so he was sitting in between Alex's thighs.

Connor was smirking as he grabs a bottle of lube that he brought with him. He uncaps the lube as he squirts it onto his fingers. He moves Alex legs, pushing them as wide as they could go. His eyes hungrily devour the tiny pink virgin hole. It makes his dick harder, knowing that the hole is his. This was for him and his eyes only. Connor moves one finger toward Alex's hole and breaches it. The Chloroform made him so compliant, it gave easily and his finger sank right into his lover hole. Even though it gave in so easily the muscle around his finger was tight. Connor knew he was going to have to work hard to losing Alex's hole up, but Connor didn't mind that, oh no he didn't mind that at all.

Connor licks his lips which have gone dry with anticipation. He sinks a second finger in Alex's body working him open. After a couple of minutes, he stuck a third finger in and thrust in and out of him like a madman. Alex wasn't ready for that and you could tell by the small uncomfortable noises that he made. Connor couldn't help himself though and continue to thrust his fingers in and out. Connor finally removes his fingers. He decided that Alex was more than ready for him now. Connor positions himself and slowly pressed the head of his cock against Alex's hole. Connor pushes his cock into his lover. Alex was tight, but Connor managed to get all the way in till he was balls deep. Alex's uncomfortable noises started to get louder.

"Shhh baby, I know it hurts now but after awhile it will feel better I promise" Connor whispered, moving up a bit so he could kiss Alex's lips. God, he loves kissing Alex. His lips are just so soft and just so innocent. Connor couldn't help the moans he was making. This felt too good to be real. The heat that was coming from Alex's mouth and the way Alex squeezed Connor's cock every so often.

It took all of Connor self-control to not go with his primal instincts and fuck the virgin into the bed without any care of how Alex felt or if he was in pain, but how could he do that, to the person he loves most in the world. No. Connor would wait till Alex has fully adjusted to him then and only then would Connor start the real lovemaking. After what felt like hours Connor slowly started thrusting inside of Alex. Connor pushed in almost all the way before pulling back and went back in at a slow constant speed. While Connor was doing this Alex was letting out low groans. Connor noticed that Alex’s cockle was becoming hard again and smirked. He reached down and began to roughly stroke his lover causing Alex to moan in pleasure.

Connor could feel the other begin to loosen up, god it was awesome. He pulled out and pushed back in one more time, fitting all of himself in, before thrusting into Alex at a fast pace, much, much faster than how he had started.

Alex was gasping and crying out in pure pleasure as the sliver head thrust in and out of him so roughly. Connor was groaning just as much as Alex was moaning. He was trying to be quiet, he really was but fuck it. He and Alex needed this. Needed each other. Alex just didn't know it yet.

Connor gripped his lover's hips and began forcing himself in deeper, Alex let out a particularly loud moan. Connor knew why though. He just hit Alex prostate. Connor was looking for that when he was fingering him but he couldn't find it. Now that he had found it though, he wasn't going to stop hitting it. Connor couldn't help but grin arrogantly at his accomplishment, he slowly slid his hands down until he was gripping the back of Alex's knee, he pushed the male's legs back before thrusting in faster and deeper. Connor groaned feeling his lover tighten around him. He knew Alex was close now.

Alex just couldn't take it anymore, he screamed out in pure pleasure as he finally came on both their chests. Alex rode out his orgasm while Connor continued to thrust into him at an inhumanly fast speed, Connor let out one more groan before finally coming inside of the other.

"Fuck!" Connor let out a loud moan as he came in his hand. The memory was too much for him. He needed to hold Alex, he needed to kiss those lips again.

'No, he is all yours tomorrow." Connor thought to himself, making him get a grip. Connor shakes his head, putting his cock back into his boxer briefs. He grabs a tissue from the tissue box that was sitting on his bedside table. He wipes the cum from his hand and crumbled it. He tosses it across the room where Alex’s guard dead body was.

What? Like Connor had said before, he was going to have Alex tomorrow. He couldn't have his guard getting in the way of it, the same goes for anyone who tries to stop him. Cynthia Murphy was the first to go. Connor had broken her neck. It wasn't hard to sneak up on her from behind. In fact, he was really surprised how easy it was.

Larry Murphy was the second to go. Connor gave him a large dose of Arsenic in his coffee, causing him to drop to the kitchen floor. He was violently vomiting and shitting everywhere before going into a seizure. He died 3 hours afterward.

Zoe Murphy was the last one. Her death was simple really. He had just beaten her to death. She had manipulated Alex into caring for her, so the slut deserves it. He did have to gag her though, to make sure the neighbors couldn't hear her screaming and beg for help.

He needs to make sure that no one was going to get in his way while he takes Alex away with him. Connor starts to laugh uncontrollably. Who was he kidding, he loves the idea of killing more people. The laughter turns more and more demented with each minute that goes by, but suddenly he stops and looks down at the picture of his Alex that he let go of while he was masturbating. Connor smiles, but it wasn't just a smile. Oh no, it was a shallow smile with deep piercing eyes and an evil mind.

"Tomorrow you be mine, every night I have you, my Alex Davis." He said into the his empty room.

I shot up and sat up, what the hell was that, who was that, what had he had a plan for Alex. Where he’ll do I know that old man from. I got find Alex, I didn’t know how or where to start but every part of my body told me that I had to find him, that was all I knew.


	7. WET dream Alpha's

Evelynn woke up with her arms wrapped around a body, fingers intertwined with someone else's.

She recalled she had gone to bed instead of watching a movie with their friends, and Alex must've crawled into bed with her after the film ended. He adored the omega's cute habit of falling asleep while holding hands, but he gently pulled his hand away to run it through Alex’s soft jet black hair.

Evelynn nosed at the nape of Alex's neck, planting tiny kisses on his shoulder blades. Alex had nothing on but a white t-shirt and boxers, and his body were warm pressed against Lynn's front.

It wasn't until Evelynn had been quietly kissing Alex's neck for a while when he noticed Alex's moans.

Short, soft, noises fell from Alex's lips as Lynn kissed his neck and back, and his hand patted around the mattress, looking for Evelynn's hand. Evelynn pulled his hand out of Alex's hair to intertwine fingers again, smiling when Alex made a sigh of content.

When Evelynn continued kissing his neck, Alex pushed his ass back, grinding into Evelynn's crotch and eliciting a sharp gasp.

"Lynn..." It was barely a whisper, but it was definitely there. only he called her that, in all the Alpha years she had never let anyone else call that. Lynn recalled conversations where Alex had expressed his liking for being touched while sleeping.

Lynn rutted her hardening dick in between Alex's plump ass cheeks, groaning quietly as he felt the dampness of Alex's slick through his thin boxers.

Another whiny breath left Alex, and he raised Lynn's hand to his chest, unmistakably inviting him to touch his nipples. Alex's nipples were extremely sensitive. Playing with Alex's nipples was almost as effective as playing with his dick.

Alex writhed and moaned as Lynn's fingers rolled his nipples, pinching and pulling at the same time as rubbing his cock on Alex's clothed hole.

"Lynn," Alex moaned again, louder this time. She was probably leaking slick onto the sheets, but Lynn was too far gone to care. She inched off Alex's boxers, now soaked from her slick, and Lynn halted his nipple play to shove two fingers inside Alex.

A broken moan escaped Alex, his hot, wet walls clenching around Lynn's digits. Once Alex was stretched enough to fit three fingers, Lynn carefully slipped out from behind him, causing Alex to lay on his back. Hovering over Alex's sleeping body, Lynn slipped out her fingers, hearing Alex whimper at the loss.

"Don't worry baby, I'm gonna fill you right back up with my cock. You want that, Baby? Want my cock?"

"Lynn," Alex moaned, wiggling his ass in hopes of Lynn's dick. "Alpha," he sobbed, words slurred from sleep. "Fuck me, please."

Lynn growled, pressing the tip of her leaking, rock hard dick to Alex's slick-filled entrance, eliciting a tiny moan.

The slide in was so smooth, tight, hot and wet, it had Lynn's thighs shaking, propping himself over Alex's body with arms pressed to the mattress on either side of Alex's head, noses brushing.

"Fuck, Baby, you feel so good."

Alex was moaning loud now, breaths escaping his cherry red lips in short gasps as Lynn fucked into him. Lynn leaned down, connecting her lips to Alex's, tongue finding his way into his omega's mouth. Lynn groaned at the taste of him; sleep-ridden, sweet, and feverishly hot.

Lynn disconnected their mouths to wrap her hands in Alex's hair and pull slightly as he switched the angle of his hips, hitting that velvety bundle of nerves head on.

Lynn watched with a smirk as Alex's eyes suddenly flew open, mouth hanging in surprise, but eyebrows still curved in pleasure.

"Lynn?" He whimpered, confused. Lynn leaned down to connect their lips as she continued to pound into him. When the kiss broke, a string of spit still hanging on, Alex gazed up into Lynn's eyes, pupils were blown wide, cheeks flushed and hair mussed. Lynn had never seen such a beautiful sight.

"Sweet dreams, Baby?" Lynn asked, a smirk still on her kiss-swollen lips.

Alex moaned, nodding his head eagerly. "Lynn, I had a dream of you," he admitted, dragging a red lip through his teeth.

"Yeah?" Lynn's thrusts slowed and her angle lessened, causing Alex to sob. "Tell me about it, baby."

"Y-You were kissing my thighs. And then you reached my dick like you were going to suck it, but instead, you pinned up my legs with your big alpha hands and you - _ahhh_ \- you ate me out, Lynn. It felt so good, alpha. You make me feel so - _hic_ \- so good, Lynn!"

Lynn growled at Alex's words, pace quickening and angle correcting, the lewd sound of Alex's wet hole around his cock music to her ears.

"You're so good for me, baby, fuck. Always so precious, little hole always tight and hot and ready to be fucked. Isn't that right, baby? Your little omega hole always desperate for thick alpha cock."

"Yes, Evelynn, oh God, love your cock," Alex blubbered, whimpering when Lynn's hand made contact with his nipple, rolling the bud between two fingers. "Lynn, I'm going to come!"

Lynn growled. "You wanna come, baby? Come for me, baby."

Alex sobbed as his dick painted his chest with white, walls clenching around Lynn's cock, causing the alpha to gasp and groan. 

Elatedly, Alex felt Evelynn's cock head swell up inside him, a sob escaping his lips as Lynn's knot formed inside of him. 

"Alpha, you're so big," his cried, his dick twitching back to hardness, and his prostate sensitive from over-stimulation. 

"Fuck, baby," Lynn's head dropped to form hickeys on Alex's collarbones, littering his chest with purple marks.

With a particularly loud and needy moan from Alex, Lynn came inside of the omega, filling him to the brim. 

When her knot went down, she pulled out and watched incredulously as she come spilled out of Alex's twitching hole. As Lynn spooned Alex, arms wrapped around him and legs intertwined, Alex let out a sigh of content. 

"Thank you, Lynn," Alex said, hands finding Lynn's and intertwining fingers. 

"Of course, my cutie. I love you," Lynn mumbled sleepily. 

"I love you, too, Evelynn Jones. I love you so much." And that was when Evelynn shot up in bed wet sticky but what dream, she was only 14 years old.

 


	8. Story time

Alec lay down closing eyes he now believes he never make back to his family, no one know where he is, or who has taken him. his been here for months now almost a year, be sex slave to the old man who had taken him away from the family he was sold too. tear fall down his face, it reminds him of a story he was told by his best friend, Lyen. It was about Omega submissive Prince Arthur has he fall sleep he dreamed about Prince Arthur.

It took Arthur a month to sneak out of the castle alone. He'd been looking for opportunities ever since his birthday, but there was always somebody watching the exits. He finally resorted to just poking every wall in the castle and hoping one of them was a secret door. 

Now he was free. All it took was a simple lie, and he could slip out through one of the secret exits. He hadn't been allowed to be out of the castle by himself, ever. There was always somebody following him around, watching him, coddling him. Arthur was sick of it. He should be old enough to handle himself. He'd hunt down a deer -- a stag! -- and prove to his father once and for all that he was capable. He was told that he was headstrong like his mother and Beautiful like her too.

He started with the familiar path where Boris, the Huntsman, had shown him how to track. Uther himself had taken Arthur down this path three times. It was Arthur's favourite place to go hunting… which probably meant that it would be the first place anybody came to look for him.

Arthur broke away from the trail. It hadn't rained in a while -- summer heat wave -- which made it easy to cover up his tracks. He took great care to keep his moves invisible. Silent. He carefully stepped over roots and avoided breaking branches.

It wasn't too hard to spot the tell-tale signs of a deer. Arthur was a good tracker, Boris had said, a real natural. Uther had smiled at the praise, which meant it had to be true.

A twig snapped behind him. Instantly, Arthur lifted his bow and turned around, ready to shoot down whatever creature crossed his path.

A tall, skinny man in a blue tunic stood there, waving at him. "Hello!"

Arthur puffed up in annoyance. "Be more careful! I almost killed you!"

The man didn't seem intimidated. "Oh?"

"Yes! I'm a trained warrior. Never sneak up on a warrior like that!" Arthur could already feel a flush of anger spreading over him. The man -- more like an idiot -- was smirking at him like he wasn't taking Arthur seriously at all.

"My mistake. I didn't realize who I was speaking to," the man responded, in a slightly different tone from before -- slightly less relaxed, but more, more… Arthur didn't know. A strange shiver went up Arthur's spine.

"Whatever. I'm going to keep hunting. Stay out of my way," he ordered. He took off without waiting for the man to reply, but when he chanced a glance backwards, the man was already gone. Good riddance.

\--

The hunt was going terribly. Whenever he came within shooting range of any game -- be it deer, rabbit, or even boar -- something would happen to scare the game off. A tree branch falling. A strong breeze causing the leaves to rustle. Or else the arrow would arc strangely and land next to instead of piercing the animal. By the time the sun had reached its peak in the sky, Arthur was tired, sweaty, and frustrated to the point of tears.

If he came home without something to show for his efforts, everything would have been for nothing. Uther wouldn't trust Arthur to be by himself again.

Arthur wiped at his eyes. It was the heat and the dirt, he told himself. He wasn't a baby, he could handle a bit of disappointment. He'd clean himself up and head back home; whatever happened, happened. He'd do better next time.

Mind resolved, he headed towards the small pond only he and Leon knew about. In the current summer heat, it was unlikely that the lake or the river would be free of people, and Arthur didn't want to be caught and dragged home. He would return of his own will, with dignity.

Leon and Arthur had discovered the pond while out on a hunt with some of the older knights. Leon had become a knight when Arthur was eleven but didn't act like he was somehow better than Arthur. It was only because of Leon that Arthur had even been allowed to accompany them, and it had been his idea to follow a different set of tracks that led them to the pond in the first place. It was their secret.

By the time Arthur reached the pond, he was more than ready for a swim. He stripped off his shirt and boots, already had his hand on the ties to his breeches when he spotted him. The man from earlier, dozing on the grass around the pond.

"What are you doing here? Are you following me?" Arthur raised his bow, though he had to bend awkwardly to get an arrow from his quiver. The man didn't open his eyes, but his lips stretched into a grin.

"I was here first. Hardly following, now am I?"

Arthur's hands were shaking. He had to force himself to take a few deep breaths, like he'd been taught, to steady them. In his current state, there was no way he could shoot straight. Remain calm. Take good sight of your target. Imagine the arrow going straight through it, Uther had said.

The target: a man -- who really couldn't be that much older than Arthur -- with black hair that flopped across his forehead, sharp cheekbones, long nose. His clothes marked him as a peasant, with only the ring on his finger standing out in any way. The angle was all wrong to shoot him in the heart, but he could definitely catch a leg from here.

The man lifted his hand and the sunlight seemed to catch on the ring, flashing so bright that Arthur had to squint against the light.

"Who are you? I demand to know!" Arthur shouted.

The man sat up. The light from the ring diminished, and Arthur had a clear shot. One wrong move and the man would be dead.

"My name is Emrys. Think of me as a hermit, of sorts."

That would explain the clothes. "What kind of a hermit wears a jewel like that?" Arthur asked instead. He suddenly remembered all the stories the knights told about bandits on the road, and slavers who would be more than happy to kidnap a prince and ransom him back to the kingdom.

"A vain one. It's just a pretty bauble, not worth much," Emrys said, and he began moving his hand back and forth, as if playing with the light. It made Arthur a bit dizzy, watching the bright light coming and going, coming and going, back and forth, back and forth and…

Emrys stood up and walked over to Arthur's side. "Why don't you put the bow down, Arthur, before you hurt me?"

Arthur blinked and shook his head. How did Emrys know his name? "No! This-- this was a gift. From my father, for my birthday. It's new, I can't lose it." He tightened his grip on the bow.

"Oh, it was your birthday? How old are you?" Emrys placed a hand on Arthur's arm. A strange warmth began filling Arthur.

"Thir… Thirteen." Strange. Arthur finally found his calm, but he couldn't remember why he'd been panicking in the first place. His arms felt heavy, and his tongue didn't seem to want to form words. Emrys put his second hand on Arthur's bare shoulder and slowly coaxed Arthur to lean against him. It was almost like a hug. Arthur had been eleven the last time Uther had hugged him.

The bow clattered to the forest floor.

"That's a good lad."

Emrys leaned down to whisper in Arthur's ear. "I'll make sure you will have no trouble when you get back. Come see me again in a year. And I hope you think of me, occasionally." The Young Omega did not Understand that feel and the way his act around the other man.

Arthur couldn't think of a good answer. The warmth radiating from Emrys felt so good, even though it should have been oppressive in combination with the summer heat. He just wanted to feel more of it. When Emrys stepped away, it was almost like somebody had dumped cold water all over Arthur.

By the time Arthur felt steady enough to say anything, Emrys was gone. There was nothing left to do but pick up his things and return home.

\--

Emrys hadn't lied. When Arthur got back to Camelot, everybody acted as if he hadn't been gone at all. No punishment from Uther, no reprimand from Kay for not being there to squire for him.

Life went on. Arthur grew stronger, bigger. His muscles started getting defined, and he no longer had to feel too jealous of Leon's growth spurt.

His first wet dream was about Emrys, which didn't even make sense. Arthur barely remembered him, only the wonderful, comforting warmth that he found himself craving during those long stretches when Uther barely acknowledged him.

At least his first embarrassing erection had been because he'd stumbled on Morgana in her nightgown --the material showed off her developing figure in a way her dresses didn't. Arthur had truly just forgotten that she was living with them now, and hadn't expected that particular room to be occupied. He'd had to rush back to his room and masturbate furiously. Morgana had the same dark hair as Emrys, didn't she? What expect Arthur notice was that both Emrys and Morgana were Alphas.

Gwen was pretty too, but so were some of the visitors to the castle. Leon even suggested having a tumble with one of the kitchen maids, because she was sweet on Arthur. He'd tried, but her kisses left him cold.

It didn't matter. In everything else, Arthur was excelling. His skill with the sword was improving so tremendously that Uther even sparred with him once a month. Arthur was so elated, it took everything he had not to gush his thanks at his father. So. Arthur thought he had been a man at thirteen. Obviously, that was wrong. But at fourteen? He was definitely an adult.

\--

He hadn't even meant to see Emrys again. His birthday had gone uncelebrated this year, because Uther was suddenly in a bad mood. "The harvest hasn't been so good that we can spend it on lavish feasts, Arthur," and, "Must you be so insubordinate? If--" He never finished the "if" sentences.

Morgana tried to console him, but what did she know about Uther's moods. She seemed to think that they were actually siblings now, when she'd only been with them for a few months. Leon tried to distract him with new swords or sparring sessions. The cook baked his favorite sweet pie, just for him. Arthur was getting sick of them. He itched to get out of the castle. He needed to be free again.

It wasn't hard to sneak out of the stables with his favourite mare, and the path to the pond seemed to just open up before him. The few times in the past year Arthur had bothered to visit -- always with Leon in tow -- the path had seemed overgrown and near impossible.

The pond was, as ever, calm. Arthur took in a deep breath, enjoying the brisk air. The water from the pond seemed to cool the area, despite the sun glaring down and reflecting off of the still waters.

For some reason, he had expected Emrys to be waiting for him. Arthur's fists clenched.

No. It didn't matter. Arthur slid off the mare and tied the reins to a tree branch within easy reach of the water. It was midday, hot enough that a swim in the pond seemed very enticing. Arthur quickly stripped and jumped into the water.

It was cool. Refreshing. Arthur sighed. Maybe this was exactly what he'd needed -- a stolen moment for himself. He swam a few laps around the pond until his muscles felt pleasantly sore and his fingers were starting to prune.

Time for a nap. Arthur pulled himself onto one of the flatter boulders by the shore and stretched out. The rock was pleasantly warmed from the sun. He used one arm to pillow himself, and the other to run down his chest, across his stomach, on his cock.

Slowly he stroked himself into an erection. This was rather pleasant, in a way jerking off at home rarely was -- there just wasn't enough privacy. Servants kept knocking at his door, his father would just stride in unannounced, and sometimes Morgana went against propriety and forced him to entertain her at odd hours of the night.

Another hand landed on top of his own. Arthur gasped and opened his eyes; Emrys stood over him, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open.

"When--"

"Shh. Keep going." He guided Arthur's hand to continue its movement. Arthur found his breath coming more ragged; just being touched by Emrys was increasing his arousal tenfold.

"Oh, you're so good, aren't you, Arthur." Emrys's eyes seemed to sparkle, the way his ring had a year ago. Arthur couldn't look away, didn't want to look away, not even to see their hands intertwining on his cock.

Emrys used his other hand to lift up one of Arthur's legs. "Spread wide for me, Arthur."

Arthur found himself nodding. His body felt loose, relaxed. Warmth seared through him, and when Emrys asked him to spread "just a bit further," Arthur managed to forget his brief apprehension and display himself. He was open for Emrys, shameless, and it felt good. It expected the young prince that he could not refuse the man orders.  

"Beautiful," Emrys whispered. He stepped away, shocking a strangled cry out of Arthur. "Shh, patience. I'm going to make you feel so good, pet, you just need to be patient."

"Yes, yes, of course," Arthur babbled. He bit down on his lip, hoping to prevent any more embarrassing cries. Uther would have admonished him for being so undignified.

Emrys said something, so soft that Arthur couldn't understand, then pressed down just above Arthur's hole. Arthur couldn't prevent the moan that escaped at that strange sensation. Why hadn't he tried that before? He'd always concentrated on just his cock, but--

Emrys began gently massaging Arthur's balls, his hands slick with something. Arthur's vision was beginning to white out. He moved his hand back onto Arthur's cock -- when had it drifted away? -- and stroked quickly.

Then something pushed inside his hole.

Arthur tried to sit up, but Emrys placed a hand on Arthur's chest and kept him in place. "Shh, don't worry. Trust me."

Yes. Trust Emrys. That-- was that right? But Arthur couldn't think of a reason why it wouldn't be right. Especially when that warmth that Emrys exuded was now inside Arthur. Everything else, that had been nothing. Skirting across his skin, too fleeting. This was the very essence of heat and arousal, collecting inside Arthur, spreading into his blood. He had to still his hand, just so this moment wouldn't be over. He wanted it to last forever.

And then, somehow, it got better. Emrys started thrusting his finger, and when he moved it just so, something in Arthur lit up.

For all that he'd known orgasm wouldn't be long off, he was still caught by surprise by how intense it was. This wasn't a wet dream, which left him with only a haze, or even a stolen moment for himself, which was quick and dirty. This was pleasure rushing over him like a waterfall, so strong he had to submit himself to it.

"Good, good boy," Emrys whispered. He was still thrusting his finger into Arthur, for which Arthur was grateful -- he didn't want the warmth to leave. Yes, he felt a little bit sore, but he could put up with it in exchange for this feeling.

"One day," Emrys said, "I'm going to fuck you."

"Yes," Arthur replied, his voice hoarse. Lost in Pleasure he never knew the words that left his lips.

"Not today. You aren't ready. I'm going to give you a gift. I want you to use it every night. Then you'll come back in a month and we'll see."

Then Emrys pulled away completely, leaving Arthur without his wonderful heat. Arthur sobbed and tried to reach for him.

"No. You have to earn it. We'll see in a month."

\--

The gift was a strange bulbous piece of wood, with a tapered end and a wider base. The wood was completely smooth, free of any rough edges or splinters. Arthur thought he felt a residual warmth on it.

He didn't try to use it for a week. He just kept it near him when he jerked off. Once he snaked his own fingers inside his hole, but it didn't feel the same as Emrys had.

Then, one night, he said something -- Arthur couldn't even remember what it had been -- but it had thrown Uther into a rage. Arthur had been told to leave the dinner table and not show himself until the next evening. Morgana gave him a pitying look but didn't try to stand up for him.

It didn't matter. That night, he oiled up the gift with one of Gaius's balms and slowly worked it inside himself.

Oh. That was so much better than his own fingers, but still not enough. Arthur still came harder than he'd ever done on his own before.

After that, he could barely come without the gift. He tried to alternate, and he told himself not to use it in the mornings. He took good care of it, made sure to hide it when he left the room. On the days when he didn't use the gift, he would have to beat off so long that his dick got sore.

With the gift, even just putting it in could bring him close to coming. He had to practice bringing himself off the edge, just so he could enjoy it.

On some days, when he knew he didn't have practice in the morning, he would leave the gift in for hours. He pretended Emrys was watching, praising him for being so good, for having such amazing control.

Those were the best nights.

\--

A month passed far too quickly.

Arthur rode out to the pond and was gratified to see Emrys already waiting. He carefully climbed off his horse, but every time he bent his leg he could feel the gift shifting inside him, pressing up against that spot.

Emrys smiled like he already knew. "Come here," he said. From anybody else, Arthur would have baulked at following such a blatant command.

It didn't matter when it was Emrys. He walked awkwardly towards Emrys, his steps slightly wobbly from the gift and his growing erection. A fur pelt was spread out a few feet away.

"Strip and lie down on your back," Emrys ordered. Arthur hurried to obey. The fur was soft against his back, far more comfortable than the grass. Gratitude welled up in Arthur -- Emrys was so considerate.

"You look so pretty, Arthur." Emrys sat down next to him, very blatantly raking his eyes over Arthur's naked form. "Especially here," --he tweaked one of Arthur's nipples-- "and here," --he gently squeezed Arthur's cock. Arthur groaned.

"Say thank you when I compliment you."

"Thank you," Arthur said, near automatically. Omega needs to please an Alpha especially when are Sexual active.

Emrys tapped against the base of the gift. Arthur squirmed as he felt it shift inside him.  
"Hold still. I want to take my time. Examine you properly."

Holding still was a battle in and of itself. During training, Arthur had learned to go against his first instinct of leaping into the fray, and was now much better at assessing an opponent first, but this was different.

Battle gave Arthur a thrill, but it didn't arouse him. Arthur didn't have Emrys's breath ghosting across his shaft, or his tongue dipping into Arthur's belly button. He had certainly never worn the gift to a training session.

Emrys stroked Arthur's arms and legs, and then petted his belly. "You're coming along nicely," he said, and Arthur wondered if that phrase should have worried him. Belatedly, Arthur said, "Thank you."

"I'm taking this out now." Emrys stroked around the rim of Arthur's hole just once, then gripped the base of the gift and slowly pulled it out. Arthur keened at the loss.

"Get on all fours."

Arthur scrambled to do as asked, even when he wanted nothing more than to wrap himself around Emrys. If he obeyed, he would get what he wanted.

Emrys placed one hand on Arthur's rump; Arthur's cock twitched. Already that addictive feeling was spreading through his body.

And then that finger slid inside Arthur again. It wasn't anywhere near as large as the gift had been, but it left Arthur feeling so gloriously full anyway. This was the pure essence of Emrys. "Please. My cock--"

"Not today," Emrys said.

"What?" Arthur craned his neck and looked at Emrys in near panic.

"Keep your head down."

The first jolt against that spot nearly made Arthur look at Emrys again, but he remembered the reprimand and kept himself staring at the fur pelt underneath him. The pressure was building inside him, a slow-burning arousal so different from the frenzy the last time. He could concentrate on the sensation of the fur against his skin, on Emrys's hand stroking small circles on his arse-cheek.

Then came the first spurt of come, and he hadn't even orgasmed. "What--?" Arthur could feel himself emptying out, slow dribble by slow dribble, but the arousal wasn't culminating. There was no peak. Just a soft tingle crawling up his spine, buffered by Emrys's own presence.

"What are you--?"

"You aren't coming today. You don't get to come all the time. You need to learn this," Emrys explained.

"No! Please!" Arthur sobbed. He needed to come. He couldn't bear to be so close to Emrys and be denied.

"Stop crying," Emrys said, his voice still soft, but so much firmer than it had been earlier.

It reminded Arthur of Uther, and that more than anything made Arthur grow despondent. Even after Arthur had been milked dry and Emrys pulled Arthur into his lap, whispering, "Shh, shh, it's fine," and placing kisses all over his forehead, Arthur couldn't shake that disillusionment. Emrys was supposed to make him feel good. This was… Still good, but not enough. Just not enough.

"Come back next month," Emrys said.

\--

Arthur found himself by the pond again. He hadn't even wanted to come, couldn't even remember setting out to get there.

"Arthur." Emrys was smiling at him.

Arthur shook his head. "I'm not-- I don't-- No. I'm not going to."

The gift was still hidden away in a locked box underneath Arthur's bed, hopefully collecting dust. Maybe woodworm had eaten through it. Arthur hadn't used it since that day a month ago, because he didn't want to be reminded of what Emrys hadn't given him. It didn't matter that jerking off had lost its appeal -- it was just a distraction anyway. Arthur had thrown his excess energy into his training, and everybody noticed an improvement. Uther had been happy. What more did Arthur need?

"What's this about?" Emrys asked. He moved to take one of Arthur's wrists; Arthur jerked away quickly.

"Don't touch me. What are you doing touching the prince anyway? My father would have you hanged for this!" His mind found way to fighting against the pain of rejection that he had felt when the man words remind him of his cold unfeeling father.

The statement, instead of scaring Emrys into submission, just made him laugh. "Oh, yes. Uther would have me hanged, of that, I have no doubt. But he would have had me hanged either way, so I think I'll enjoy myself."

This time Emrys managed to grab Arthur -- it was that damn ring and the light it emitted -- and maneuver them so that Arthur was sprawled across Emrys's lap. Arthur struggled to lift himself off, but Emrys's arm on his back kept him in place. "Let go! You can't do this to me!"

Emrys pulled Arthur's breeches down so that his ass was exposed. "Did your father ever spank you?"

For one mortified moment, Arthur remembered the sole time Uther had taken over Arthur's punishment himself. His blows hadn't been any harder than that of the nanny, but the nanny had never gotten Arthur to cry so hard. This was going to be worse. Arthur braced himself.

The first slap echoed loudly across the clearing. To Arthur's utter shame, he found that even being slapped didn't change the fact that Emrys's touch felt amazing. The sharp pain was followed by the tingle of arousal. He could already feel his erection growing, digging into Emrys's thigh.

By the seventh slap, Arthur was squirming, trying to get the friction on his cock, to somehow counterbalance the pain and the shame piling up. "Stop moving," Emrys said.

Forcing himself to keep still meant he had nothing to distract him from the blows. His arse was beginning to warm, and every breeze seemed to exacerbate the sting. "I'm going to keep going until you're ready to apologize for being such a brat."

He had nothing to apologize for! But the blows didn't lessen, and the rhythm was so uneven that Arthur couldn't even grow used to it. He didn't know how long it went on, but at some point, his vision began blurring. Still, he kept his mouth shut.

"I wonder what your father would say if he saw you like this. Or perhaps all of those knights you keep trying to impress? Prince Arthur, behaving like a child, being punished like a child. Can't even control his reactions, like a child."

Oh. Oh no. His stomach did a twist, and that shame that had been just bearable suddenly became impossible to contain. Arthur let out a long sob. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to--"

Emrys stopped immediately and pulled Arthur up into a hug. He petted Arthur's backside, rubbing in circles. The sting and the arousal seemed to work to intensify each other, and the sheer relief of being able to cry and let go meant that Arthur had absolutely no defence left when Emrys wrapped his hand around Arthur's cock.

"Please. I'll be good. I'll behave. Please. I barely-- this month, I couldn't-- I just need--"

"Sssh. That's right. You remember that. You need me. I'm going to give you what you need." Arthur came with tears still streaming down his face, and it was the best thing he'd ever experienced.

\--

Emrys invited him to a cabin that winter. It was near the pond, somehow unnoticed before, and kept warm by a small stove. The fur pelt from before was laid out on the large bed.

In the past few months, Arthur had grown taller, so that Emrys no longer towered so much over him. Another inch or two and they would be of equal height. It didn't matter. Arthur always felt strangely small in comparison.

The cabin contained a bookshelf, and from there Emrys pulled a book of poetry and had Arthur read to him. Arthur hadn't had time for poetry in a while, and he found himself enjoying the strange, relaxing atmosphere. It felt like they were displaced from time.

Emrys was generous with the wine so that by the time evening came around Arthur was feeling slightly tipsy. And he needed to piss. He began pulling his boots on.

"What are you doing?" Emrys asked.

"Going out. To. To pee," Arthur explained, with the appropriate hand gestures.

"No."

Arthur frowned. "No? But--"

"Come back and sit with me." Emrys gently tugged on Arthur's shoulders, pulling him to lean against Emrys's chest. "Have more wine."

Before Arthur could refuse, Emrys pressed the goblet against Arthur's lips and tipped the liquid in. Some of it spilt out and dribbled onto Arthur's bare chest. Emrys only pulled the goblet away when it was completely empty.

"Why--"

"Come, let's read some more."

Confusion warred against the need to please Emrys. In the end, he settled back in and went back to reading out loud. Emrys petted his hair and murmured encouragements, and it was almost enough to forget the pressure building up in his bladder.

He must have dozed off. Arthur woke with the alarming need to relieve himself. He fumbled to escape Emrys's grasp. He couldn't see a chamber pot, so he needed his boots and at least a cape so he didn't die of exposure while he went out to piss. Even stooping to pull on a boot was painful, and bending over to grab the cape from the floor nearly caused him to lose it.

He took small, quick steps to cross the room.

When he reached the door, Emrys said, "Stop."

Arthur slowly, painfully, turned to face him. "What? But I need to--"

Emrys got out of the bed and came to stand beside Arthur. He grabbed Arthur's shoulders and forced him to face the wall, pushed him right up to the corner. Each step was a painful effort of self-control. Emrys pressed up against his back.

"I know you need to, pet. And I'll take care of you." Emrys snaked his arms around to undo Arthur's breeches. He pulled out Arthur's cock, just as a small spurt of liquid trickled out. Arthur felt his face heat up.

Emrys's other hand settled on Arthur's stomach and began rubbing. "I control this part of you too," Emrys said.

Arthur shook his head -- this was beyond deviant, this was disgusting -- but even that movement felt like it jostled something inside him. "Please."

"Sssh, don't worry, pet."

And then Emrys pushed down right on top of Arthur's bladder. There was nothing Arthur could do. He closed his eyes and tried to bury the shame, but all he could hear was the sound of his piss hitting the wall. Emrys kept rubbing his stomach, and the loose hold he had on Arthur's cock tightened.

"Please-- I don't--" Arthur leaned back as far as he could, trying to escape the smell, the sound. This wasn't him, he was more than a dog who couldn't control himself. Yet Emrys had him trapped, kept holding on until the last drop of liquid was out and all Arthur was left with was the sharp contrast of shame and relief, building on each other. Arthur blinked against tears, turned his head towards Emrys, and was rewarded with a kiss on his lips.

"Good boy. You're so perfect." Hearing those words made everything worth it.

\--

Arthur found himself at the cabin almost every week in winter. There wasn't much else to do, and he felt warmer at the cabin than in the castle. Uther certainly never seemed to notice him missing, and training happened rarely when it was too cold to properly move.

It didn't even matter that most times, Emrys didn't bring Arthur to orgasm. They would lie in the bed, under the covers, and that was enough.

"Why do you live here?" Arthur asked. Emrys stopped stroking Arthur's scalp for a moment.

The silence stretched out, to the point where Arthur was afraid he had somehow offended. "It is nowhere else for me to live," Emrys finally responded.

"You could live in the castle. You… you probably know a lot about plants, right? 'Cus you're a hermit? Gaius -- he's the physician -- he always says he needs an assistant. You could help him with that." The more Arthur thought about it, the more the idea grew on him. Emrys, always within easy reach. Arthur wouldn't have to sneak around. He could be with Emrys every night.

Emrys chuckled. "I'm not sure that's a wise idea."

"No, it is! And then I could show you all the hidden nooks in the castle." Arthur glanced up at Emrys and smiled at him. He got a fond smile in return, one that seemed to settle right on Arthur's heart.

"Did I tell you, there's a cave under the castle. I went there once, but it smelled so bad I didn't want to explore any further. But we could go together. Maybe there's a secret treasure!"

"Hmm. I'm not sure an old man like me could handle that kind of an adventure."

Emrys never spoke of himself, and sometimes he spoke like he was ancient, but he really didn't look older than twenty. "Old? You don't look that old."

"No, I don't."

Arthur sensed that was the end of that thread of discussion. He rambled on about life in Camelot instead, hoping that Emrys would be enticed enough to visit.

\--

Winter led to spring led to summer, and it was Arthur's birthday again. The visits with Emrys had been growing less frequent, from once every two weeks back to once a month and now not even that. But Emrys had promised him. On the anniversary of the day they had met, they would see each other.

Arthur rode out at the break of dawn.

"Emrys?" He didn't bother waiting for a response, immediately started stripping. The gift was already in place, so he could be ready for whatever Emrys had in store for him today.

Emrys was waiting for him by the shore, lying on that same pelt that had accompanied many of their encounters. Arthur thought at times he would associate it with all those moments when Emrys milked him without giving him pleasure -- more often than Arthur liked, but he understood now that he needed it -- but that same pelt carried all those other memories as well. The first time Emrys had used his tongue. The first time Emrys had let Arthur suck him. The first time Emrys had kissed him.

And now, the first time Arthur had seen Emrys truly, completely naked.

"Hello, pet. I have a special present for you today," Emrys said with a smile.

"Thank you," Arthur said, automatically. He had learned to be polite to Emrys because Emrys's disappointment was harder to bear than Uther's. And his punishments cut deeper.

"Today, I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to come inside you," Emrys told him, and even just a year ago that statement alone might have brought Arthur over the edge. He was better trained, now. this was day Arthur would truly be Emrys in every way, no man or woman could tare them part after today.

Emrys motioned for Arthur to get into position. Emrys had come up the hand-signal with after Arthur had mentioned learning silent signals for use during hunts or battles. Arthur got on all fours and arched his back, raising his arse.

"That's a good boy," Emrys murmured. He moved around behind Arthur, and Arthur knew better than to try to look. He wanted to see Emrys's face when he came inside Arthur. He wanted to know if Emrys got the same pleasure from Arthur's body. Before, even when Arthur used his mouth, Emrys would always pull out at the last minute and paint Arthur's face with his come. He never let Arthur swallow it, no matter how often Arthur begged.

Emrys pulled the gift out without fanfare, and Arthur breathed through the transition without any noises. Something better was coming, he told himself. It was just a finger at first, spreading that strange oil that Emrys seemed to grab out of nowhere. This was a familiar, calming ritual.

"Remember to relax, pet," Emrys said in his most soothing tone. Arthur took a deep breath and willed his muscles to loosen.

He still wasn't prepared for it. Emrys pushed in slowly, and by the time Emrys was fully inside him, Arthur could no longer think straight. How had he ever thought that just Emrys's fingers or tongue could be enough? No. This was as close to heaven as he would ever get, Arthur was sure of it. Every last fibre of his being was tingling with excitement and arousal.

And then Emrys began moving. Brushing up against that spot inside Arthur. Arthur couldn't stop the cries that escaped his throat, the cries that soon became incoherent sobs. He kept clenching and unclenching his hand, unsure of what to do with them, wanting to do something just so he could distract himself and last longer, but at the same time wanting nothing more than to focus every last bit of attention on just this sensation. Emrys's hand skirted near Arthur's cock, a hint of warmth, and even that was intolerable.

"Arthur, Arthur, you're going to come when I come. And it's going to feel so good, pet. You're going to ride high for so long, and nothing, nobody else is ever going to compare. You're going to be mine forever," Emrys's words seemed to tumble out, flowing over Arthur and every one of them absolutely true.

"Yes, yes, I'm yours. Forever. Please, please--" Omega gives himself hold heartedly not know what it would mean.

Emrys dragged it out. When Arthur thought it was impossible, he couldn't stand it anymore, Emrys would slow down. He even stopped at one point, enough for Arthur to come down from the edge, but not enough to be prepared when Emrys slammed back in with more force than before.

When release finally came true, truly, the most amazing sensation Arthur had ever felt, the bliss that could last him a lifetime Arthur dared to sneak the smallest glance at Emrys. He knew he would never forget that face. The absolute pleasure that Arthur had brought Emrys, that-- that was more important than his own desires.

Of course, it was over too soon. Emrys pulled out of him, and Arthur choked back a sob at the loss. He wanted it forever. Emrys rubbed Arthur's sore, messy hole for a moment, murmured, "You really are amazing."

"Thank you." Arthur's voice was completely shaken, and that seemed to amuse Emrys.

"Oh, come here, pet. Lie with me." An order Arthur was more than happy to obey. He crawled up to Emrys and tucked himself up against him, with his head on Emrys's chest. He loved falling asleep to Emrys's heartbeat and Emrys's fingers carding through his hair.

"This is our last meeting like this, pet."

"What?" Arthur moved to prop himself up, only to have Emrys's fingers tighten on his scalp. Arthur let himself sink down again.

"Sssh, calm. Don't worry. You won't remember me."

"But I want to remember you!" Not knowing Emrys -- Arthur couldn't imagine it. He needed Emrys like a fish needed water. The days when he didn't see Emrys were bleak and cold.

"You'll remember how to please me. You'll know how to act around me. And you will always, always be mine. But destiny needs to move along now." Emrys's words were murmured almost too low to hear.

"I don't understand--"

"Don't worry. Sssh. Sleep now, pet."

Arthur tried to struggle against it, but Emrys's order was absolute. His eyes drifted shut and his mind fell blank. The Alpha had plans for Arthur now that his training was over, so he would meed his turn half, A young Alpha who would become the greatest Warlock to walk along side Man, he and Arthur were two sides of the same coin.

\--

Arthur couldn't place it, but something was missing. Food seemed bland, the wine wasn't sweet enough. His few stolen nights with Morgana were barely worth the effort it took to sneak into her room.

Jerking off was only slightly better -- he found the most satisfaction when he slipped his fingers inside his hole and pretended somebody was guiding his hand. Just pleasing Uther wasn't enough anymore. He remembered how much he had worshipped his father at thirteen; he couldn't muster that kind of strong feeling for him anymore.

He threw himself into training instead. This was something he could excel at, and nobody could fault him for ignoring all other aspects of his life for it. But it still left him irritable. He relished it when the squires made mistakes just so he could yell at them. Games with the other knights turned to cruelty.

Until, Until Merlin.

At first, the idea of somebody dogging his steps like that chafed. Arthur hadn't had a personal servant since he was fourteen, and had long come to cherish his privacy. But Merlin just seemed to be everywhere.

The first face Arthur saw in the mornings was Merlin’s. "Wake up, Arthur!" he said with an innocent smile, and Arthur's day seemed brighter for it.

"Let's get you dressed, Arthur," Merlin said and began tugging on Arthur's laces before Arthur could even protest about doing it himself. Besides, most nobles had somebody to help them dress. Morgana had Gwen, Uther had George, and now Arthur had Merlin.

He doubted Morgana and Uther had to forcibly keep their breathing still while their servants did their jobs. Every time Merlin's hand brushed against Arthur's skin, something bubbled up inside him, some strange desire that felt familiar and yet left him aching.

After tournaments, when Merlin said, "Well done, Arthur," and patted him on the shoulder, Arthur could feel his body respond. The embarrassment caused his face to flush. And he couldn't even do anything about it because Merlin would trail after him, even when dismissed. "You know you can't remove your armour yourself, Arthur," Merlin explained.

And Arthur couldn't bathe without becoming hard. Merlin noticed, he always noticed, but he never tried to make Arthur feel ashamed for it. He just did his job with his usual cheer: scrubbing Arthur's back, between his fingers and toes, up his thighs and even between his legs. "We wouldn't want you to catch disease, after all," Merlin said. "A lot of men with diseased and dirty parts come to see Gaius. It's not a pretty sight." And then he coaxed Arthur up to scrub dirt away from his hole as well. Arthur had tried so, so hard to not make any embarrassing noises during the whole process, and failed so, so miserably. The water invariably clouded with his release; sometimes Merlin kept silent about it, other times he would rub Arthur's back and say, "Bet that feels better."

Arthur knew a peasant shouldn't be making him feel like this. Uther often made disparaging remarks about the lower class, and his disregard for Merlin was beyond even that. So, Arthur tried to throw Uther off the scent by having Merlin put in the stocks, but the looks he got from Merlin afterward left Arthur feeling sick. It wasn't worth it. Arthur stopped trying to punish Merlin it was like punishing himself.

Yet for all that Arthur strove to improve himself, to make Merlin proud of him, it never seemed like Merlin noticed. He continued to smile, he continued to be a terrible servant, and he continued to treat Arthur like… like nothing more than an acquaintance. A friend. An equal. And none of that felt right. Arthur didn't know what he wanted, but what they currently had was not it.

\--

"Honestly, you would be lost without me," Merlin said. He was clearly agitated, enough so that Arthur wanted to shrink away from his touch. Unfortunately, Merlin was dressing Arthur's wounds, and there was no escaping.

The bleeding wasn't too terrible -- Arthur had certainly handled worse -- but it was the first time Merlin was seeing him like this. If Arthur had known there were going to be bandits along the way, he would never have insisted Merlin come along. Actually… Arthur's brow furrowed. Had he insisted? Or had Merlin volunteered?

At least they'd found a cabin they could rest up in. Merlin had wasted no time in stripping Arthur down to his smallclothes and forcing him onto the bed. Lying down had done wonders for his pain.

Merlin worked in silence, washing the remaining cuts and rubbing salves on the worst of the bruises. He scrutinized every last inch of Arthur's body, until he was satisfied that no wound had gone untended. Arthur sighed and readied himself for the loss that always came when Merlin stopped touching him.

Merlin lifted Arthur's hand up and -- Arthur keened -- pressed his lips against the palm of Arthur's hand. "Don't you ever do that again." And despite the clear command, there was another undercurrent to his voice. Merlin was worried.

"I was trying to protect you, Merlin," Arthur whispered. His breath was coming out ragged. "I can -- I can handle myself. You're the one who can't even lift a sword properly."

Merlin shook his head. "No. You needn't worry about me." He shifted to lie beside Arthur and pulled him into an embrace, guiding Arthur's head to rest on Merlin's chest.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want you to -- to not be with me." Somehow that was a very real danger. Arthur's greatest fear involved Merlin disappearing, and he didn't even know why.

Merlin began carding his fingers through Arthur's hair. That was... familiar? Had they done this before? ...Didn't matter. Arthur started to relax into the feeling. He should move away, insist that Merlin was overstepping his bounds, or insist that Merlin shouldn't feel pressured into being so close to Arthur, but-- He didn't want to.

"I'm not going anywhere, pet. You're my destiny," Merlin murmured. The words didn't make any sense, yet they reassured Arthur anyway.

"Don't worry. I'll make you a great king. You'll unite Albion. And you'll be mine forever." Yes. Arthur could already feel it deep in his bones, rushing through his blood. He belonged to Merlin. Had belonged to him since before they had met, and would belong to him even after death. Arthur smiled and buried his head in the crook of Merlin's neck. As long as Merlin wanted him, Arthur was at peace. Poor Arthur never knew that Merlin and Emrys one and the same, Arthur Alpha forever.

Alec had been eleven years when Lyen had told that story, He would curl up in her lap by the fire, during one of the there trips to the snow. She had kiss forehead, wrapped her arms around him, have they both feel in sleep that night.


End file.
